


夜会

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt Anakin Skywalker but also Dark, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Relationship(s), Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 帝国成立后的第三年，欧比旺被分配到一户人家做侍者。他的任务只有一个，就是怀上这个家的男主人，维达大人的孩子。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 104
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 使女的故事au，给万一没看过这片的朋友简单说下原作剧情就是世界设定为大部分人不育，一些仍有生育功能的“坏”女人就被政府分配给上层社会，帮他们生孩子。  
> 我开这个初衷只是因为最近补完了小说，剧情跟TV差不多但描写细腻，我没那个高度dbq只是想借设定写下这个不知道什么风的故事，是我想写的但不知道是不是你们想看的。  
> 已完结，双性王，有错都是我的。anidala也有，但我对她可能不太友好，我对大三角无兴趣，再次dbq。双胞胎也有登场，打个酱油，还有点小岛惊魂的设定。  
> 就是这样，谢谢每个看完的朋友√

红砖爬满青苔，花园里郁金香开得正盛，在清晨的微光中浓妆艳抹地簇拥着那幢三层高的建筑。似乎是维多利亚时代遗留的旧物，从街角望去恰似一座童话里的古堡，如今已不多见，战争几乎摧毁了科洛桑的一切。

欧比旺手提皮箱在院子前止步，门口有卫兵把守。他拿出证件亮明身份穿越铁门，就好像穿在他身上的衣物还不够显目似的，冒了汗的双脚套着平底靴踏上一条弯弯曲曲的鹅卵石路。这儿不同于他待过的上一家，离开教会后欧比旺还是第一次来到如此气派的宅邸。毫无疑问，皇帝又怎么会对帮助他登上王位的头号功臣吝啬？

他慢慢走到大门前摇响门铃，舌头躲在斗篷下悄悄润湿干裂的嘴唇。欧比旺耐心等候，不耐心也无事可做。手表是违禁品，欧比旺不知道现在有没有超过八点。他把脸微微侧扬，只是逆着光透过眼角小心翼翼地观察。等他数到第16扇窗户的时候门总算开了，二楼走廊似乎也有个伫立在窗边的人一闪而过。

"早上好，"欧比旺收回思绪，半弯下腰恭谨地说，"我的名字是欧比旺肯诺比。原力保佑，是尤达主教派我来的。"

"我知道你是谁，别弄出动静！快点跟我进来。"

开门的人神色匆匆，显然不大耐烦。他们这类人全这样，自以为是仅次于女主人的掌权者，厌恶和鄙夷都写在脸上。就好像欧比旺不过是条蛆虫，是到处招人厌的有毒物质。

但欧比旺知道自己不是。

照帝国所说，他可是 _稀有资源_ 。

他跟着女佣直接登上三楼，有一架梯子竖在走廊尽头，孤零零的像通往天堂的入口，他的房间在阁楼。

欧比旺习惯管睡觉的地方叫房间：

这儿有一张床。一块犯错后用来下跪忏悔的蒲团。一张衣柜，里面挂满了一模一样呆板无趣的白衣和斗篷。四面墙上没镶窗户，天花板倒是开了块明净透亮的天窗。

欧比旺随后又走进浴室里。浴室空间非常大，马桶、浴缸、搭配一扇吊在半空连人头都钻不出去的诡异小窗。那扇窗好像只监视的眼，玻璃肯定使用了防碎材质，所以不像洗手台上方被拆掉拿走的梳妆镜命运悲惨。旁边的塑料架子上还摆了只劣质的牙刷杯和电动剃须刀。

总的来说欧比旺对这所房间很满意。即使他知道这房间并不属于他，他和这栋屋里的所有财产都属于另外一个人。

他在房间里待了差不多有半天，直到有人来敲他的门。

"跟我来，夫人要见你。"

还是那个女佣简洁地命令，手里端着盏燃烧一半的烛台。欧比旺到现在连她的名字都不知道，对方似乎也没有告诉他的兴致。

于是他放下手里的圣经从蒲团上站起，拿起叠放在床边的斗篷穿回身上。女佣带着他爬下梯子，脚步又轻又慢，因为这栋大宅已经变得伸手不见五指，窗户旁的厚重帘布不知为什么缘故全部拉上了。欧比旺只能靠女佣手中烛台散发出的小片光亮，小心谨慎地提着衣摆跟在身后。

他们下到一楼，路过二楼拐角时欧比旺隐约听见黑漆漆的长廊深处传来孩童的嬉闹响，一男一女，听声音尚且稚嫩。走在前方的女佣顿时低声嘟哝几句，大约是这又会害她挨一顿骂。夫人不喜欢屋里太吵，双胞胎应该收敛一点，不能老仗着维达大人的宠爱就不守规矩。

然后她回头扫了欧比旺一眼，用那种洋洋得意的，好像孩子是她自己生下来的眼神。

双胞胎，她的眼神飞舞着说。

欧比旺瞧着她，嘴唇动也没动。他猜自己大概没什么表情，又或许有些困惑。但他不皱眉的时候看上去总是冲人在笑。这一点从前帮他无意中赢得了许多人的青睐，现在却只会招惹麻烦。

果然女佣猛转过了头，她把腮帮咬得很紧，有一瞬间侧脸似乎被蜡烛耀得火红，随后又变成惨淡的白。

她喘着粗气恶言警告："别想着害我！你这个专门破坏人家庭的灾星，离我远一点！"

***

起居室小套间的门打开又徐徐关上，女佣退了出去，留欧比旺一人眯眼适应了片刻陡然变亮的光线。

这里窗帘没拉，空气很热，时间到了夏日午后。穿着紫色淑女长裙的夫人坐在绣满花卉的扶手沙发里，一手端茶杯吹拂热气，一手握毛衣针。那团五颜六色的毛线球堆满了放在她脚边的编织筐。

帕德梅阿米达拉，欧比旺记得她的女主人名叫帕德梅阿米达拉。

她还很年轻，最起码比欧比旺年轻，身材娇小惹人怜爱，一头深褐色的卷发像缎子一样反着日光，转过来时露出一张美丽却冷若冰霜的脸庞。

她毫不避讳地打量欧比旺。

"资料上写你已经36岁，你真的还能怀上孩子吗？"

欧比旺有一瞬间感觉被噎到了，但也还算意料之中。理所应当的，这个家里除了他自己以外的所有人在意的就只有子宫。

又或者 _现在的他 _在意的也只有子宫。__

____

____

____

"是的夫人，如果教会的选择没有错，"欧比旺回答，"我可以怀上孩子，所有必要的医疗检查我都做过了。"

____

____

____

阿米达拉的嘴唇绷紧了。

____

____

____

"教会的选择当然不会错！"她口气严峻地说，手指紧张地捏住裙子，"别耍嘴皮在我面前自作聪明，谨记你的身份！"

____

____

____

欧比旺沉默了会儿，看似虚心受教地垂低下头。"明白了，夫人。"他无比恭敬地说。

____

____

____

"待会儿凯瑟琳会教你更多规矩。你只是个侍者，既然身体无恙就赶快把孩子怀上。这里是将军府，除了每天必要的外出和举行仪式，我希望你不要在我面前，在府里随意走动。维达大人……维达大人身边也绝不需要你这种油嘴滑舌不安本分的人。"阿米达拉冰冷的腔调微一哽咽，就好像侍者和维达大人这两个称呼令她恶心想吐。这也难怪，欧比旺从不指望自己得到善待，他外表是男人，下体却长着女人一样勾引男人把精液灌进去的地方，甚至产下本该由女主人亲自孕育的孩子。

____

____

____

令欧比旺颇感兴趣的是阿米达拉在谈及维达的态度。或许，他们本是夫妻，说不定还是在帝国政权建立以前自由恋爱结婚的那种。维达大人一定只是个代号，他另有其名。又或许他们热恋时曾给对方起过爱称，譬如情侣间最爱的那几种，什么宝贝儿啊，亲爱的，我最美丽的天使……

____

____

____

欧比旺走神地想，斗篷有时也有好处，能遮挡住他不合时宜讥讽的笑。

____

____

____

"二楼和三楼的房间严禁你打开，"阿米达拉的讲话声再次将他拉回现实，"窗帘如果拉上了一个也不能动。我有一对孩子，一对双胞胎，还不满6岁。我不会让你有机会见到他们，就算见到了你也不许和他们讲话！他们俩无法接触阳光，强烈的光线照射上皮肤会引起很严重的水泡……"她突然停下来打了个抖，就好像很怕冷，身体不由自主蜷缩在沙发上哆嗦个不停。欧比旺诧异地把头扬起，忍不住望向被悲伤笼罩的女人。

____

____

____

对阳光过敏？这种病症极其罕见。但比起如今那些一生下来就多出一只眼，长着两颗脑袋，又或是娘胎里夭折的畸形胎儿好过太多。战争带来的气候和环境变化使人类婴孩的畸形率大大提升，患病的婴儿一生下来就会被帝国士兵直接带走处理，亲生父母也无权阻拦。他们正处于战争，短缺物资的残酷时代犯不着供养这些没有用的人。

____

____

____

"出去！回你的房间去——"

____

____

____

欧比旺在被吼了才惊觉他已经盯着自己的女主人看了太久。他猛回过神，弯下腰避开阿米达拉从沙发里站起瞪着他的视线。那张脸因愤怒烧红了，小手抓着衣裙，滚烫的泪珠在眼眶周围不停打转。欧比旺猜想自己一定是流露出了怜悯。他可怜这个女人，可怜她本来欢天喜地以为生下一对健康可爱的双胞胎，却没想到孩子后来会患上怪病。现在她也许是受了打击，也许是因为产后身体欠佳，也许问题出自维达，她再也无法怀上孩子了。

____

但欧比旺有什么资格可怜别人？那双瞪着他的泪眼诉说着遭到的奇耻大辱和浓烈仇恨。真是可笑！欧比旺居然敢可怜她？一个卑劣下贱的侍者？活着的唯一价值就是张开双腿让阴茎操进去繁衍子嗣。

____

他在这里成功或者失败都无关紧要。只要肚子里的子宫还能用，欧比旺就会继续被分配给下一家，为下一位帝国高官再怀一胎。直到他又老又丑，骨盆因生育过多松垮变形，塌陷的乳房再也榨不出半滴奶水。那时他才会被彻底抛弃，像无法回收的垃圾，丢到采矿场一文不值慢慢等死。

____

欧比旺从起居室里退出去，轻声关门时忽略了那阵捂着脸发出的痛苦抽泣。

____

____

____

阿米达拉不应该恨他。她最该恨的人是皇帝。

____

____

____

欧比旺转身踏上楼梯。

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

他缓缓扶着栏杆摸黑行走。女佣——叫凯瑟琳的姑娘没有等他，欧比旺觉得傻站在起居室门外再次惹恼他的女主人不是个好主意，于是便像个盲人亦步亦趋上了楼。

____

____

____

他直接上到三楼，中途没再听到双胞胎的嬉闹。或许他们被谁训了，欧比旺没头没脑地想，摸着楼梯把手到了头才伸直手臂沿着走廊继续前行。他很守规矩，这会儿也已经慢慢习惯了在黑暗中走路。但屋里实在太黑了，到处都是朦朦胧胧的一团。欧比旺一手小心扶着墙，另一只手往前觉得自己差不多该够到梯子的时候，手指尖触到的却是什么柔软又坚硬的东西。

____

____

____

是一层布料，军队穿的那种。包裹在一具结实强壮的躯干上，带着一丝诱惑人的体温。

____

____

____

欧比旺愣住了，他甚至忘记把手收回去，直到另一只戴着手套的手锁住他，让他想收也收不了。

____

____

____

手套是皮质的，有些凉，握着他的掌心轻轻揉了揉。

____

____

____

然后欧比旺感到一个人缓缓贴近的呼吸划过他的侧脸。热气是从上方吹下来的，这个人的个子要比他高。

____

但他绝不应该在这儿，他们除了举行仪式根本不该碰面。他为什么要等自己？长廊里密不透风又闷又热，太热了，空气好似一块浸了水的海绵，欧比旺的心脏裹在皮肉里紧张过度地狂跳。他的眼前是一片纯粹的黑暗，徒劳睁大的双眼渐渐被遮挡住什么也瞧不见。

____

____

____

"欧比旺。"

____

____

____

他听见耳畔传来一声近乎叹息的呢喃。

____

____

____

欧比旺的心跳忽然停止了片刻。因为他认出这个声音来，他认识维达大人——维达原来的确只是代号，他的本名应该叫安纳金天行者。

____

安纳金曾经做过他两个月的学生。他们睡过。

____

欧比旺回忆起自己第一次让人不戴套插入那个羞于见人的入口。那个时候安纳金没有射进去，他在欧比旺泛红的腿间达到高潮时拔出来亲吻了他汗湿的额头。

____

____

____

"怀孕很辛苦的，我不想让你怀孕。"

____

____

____

____

____

____

现在他再也不可能对欧比旺说出这种话了，欧比旺现在只是一件容器，他的存在就是为了装满精液。

____

____

____


	2. Chapter 2

五年前，还是六年前？

不，一定更早，那时候还没有双胞胎，战争也未开始。欧比旺还在研究所度日，毫无愧疚地抽会让他患上肺病的香烟、喝酒，挥霍唾手可得的自由，早上睁眼从不同的双人床醒来。

然后他会因为头痛捂着脸下床，翻找昨夜卷进被子或是掉到地板的内裤，低声埋怨着步入浴室里。二十分钟后神清气爽地穿好酒店服务熨烫整洁的衬衣和领带焕然一新。

他用发油将稍长的头发梳向脑后定型，觉得发梢搔得脖子痒又把刚系好的领带随手摘掉。

“抱歉！我要迟到了，下次再聊。”

他冲人笑，有意识的，一面躲过了亲吻一面将领带揉成一团塞进公文包。他的语气总是稍带温柔的歉意，让人真以为他们之间还有下一次。

但是从来没有。

去大学授课是被逼的，有好几位女教授不知何故离了职。欧比旺原本只是因为研究所跟学校的关系挂个虚名，结果被当成救兵，授课当天在开车去往研究所的方向走到一半才突然记起这事来。欧比旺顿时把嘴里刚咬两口的面包丢下猛打方向盘，一路狂按喇叭诅咒着赶往学校。

当他好不容易踏着准点推开教室大门却又差点被密密麻麻的人头给吓回去。足以容纳两三百人的公共课教室居然座无虚席。欧比旺一时不由怀疑起这群学生究竟是闲得出奇？还是自己神龙见首不见尾的客座教授名头真有那么唬人？

头一堂课他讲得并不好，但也不算糟，十几分钟后欧比旺终于找到了自己的节奏。

他把衬衣袖子卷起一半在黑板上工工整整写下大名：欧比-旺。他强调，给他发邮件时这个“ **-** ”一定要加上。

底下哄堂大笑。

欧比旺松了口气，如果说他对自己性格中的某一点自信的话，他讲话还算风趣。

那堂课过得非常快。

下课时他回答了四五个主动留堂的学生提出的问题，安纳金就是其中之一。那时候刚读大学的安纳金挎着背包右手拎了本粘满卡通贴画的书，一直等到其他人全问完了才走过去。欧比旺自己的东西早就收好了，于是他抱起双臂有些好奇地打量这个特别的男孩。

“怎么，你还有什么疑问吗？”

欧比旺微微一笑，不自觉就摆出了自己最擅长的那套。

“我能追你吗？”然后安纳金突然发问。让欧比旺笑容一僵，第一次被打了个措手不及。

“你说什么？”

“我能不能追你，你会介意师生恋吗？”男生的表情看起来没在开玩笑。他有些苦恼，两条浓密的眉毛耸起，双眸明亮，鼻梁上还缀着只属于青年人的星星雀斑。

“我当然介意！”欧比旺回过了神。他猛吸口气，简直难以置信自己这个岁数居然第一天上课就被学生如此直截了当的表白。

“但是我们只会做两个月的师生，你只是临时来这儿教课不是吗？”安纳金脑筋转得飞快，他显然很聪明，逻辑思维满分，用一个无法争辩的事实反驳了欧比旺。欧比旺被噎的说不出话来，他瞪圆双眼，嘴巴张开又气鼓鼓地闭上。正打算胡乱编个接口草草拒绝却又忽然皱紧了眉，脸上也渐渐冒出一层稀薄的冷汗。

“你怎么了？”安纳金惊讶地问。

“胃疼……”欧比旺捂住胃低声说，想起被落在车上的面包欲哭无泪，“不要紧，老毛病了，早上来得急忘了吃早餐。”

这回安纳金没有搭话，他只是站在那静静瞧了他一会儿。

“安纳金，我的名字叫安纳金天行者，电子信息工程大一新生。”

他说完就直接出了教室，没管欧比旺的死活，也没再索要答案。欧比旺目瞪口呆地怔在原地盯着那道背影逐渐消失，胃一波接一波被气到似的狠狠抽痛。

之后又过去一周，当欧比旺刻意提早十五分钟，这回没再忘了自己如今算是半个正儿八经的大学教授步入教室的时候。他忽然在讲台上发现了两样上次没有的东西。

那分别是一杯热饮，一块面包，外包装上还贴了两张样式可爱的卡通便条：

**EAT ME, DRINK ME**

欧比旺没能忍住不笑，他抬起头寻找那个叫做安纳金的男孩。

安纳金很快被他找到了，空荡荡的教室正变得热闹。即使坐在后排顶着乱七八糟的鸡窝头，容貌出众的大男孩也相当惹眼。他周围的座位逐渐被女孩子占满，一看就知道经常熬夜，黑眼圈很严重的一双眼却专注地锁定着欧比旺，仿佛其他人都与他无关。他用坚定的目光在对欧比旺说我追定你了，我是认真的。

现在欧比旺面前也摆着杯混合果汁，味道很糟糕，颜色泛青，喝进嘴里令他一阵难受。但这是为了他好，能帮助他保持身体健康，保护肚子里那个完美无缺的子宫。欧比旺不敢奢求别的，这个周四他即将迎来本月的受孕期。

他安安静静地用勺子吃完早餐，擦干净两手把剥碎的鸡蛋壳和盘子里所剩无几的黄油往前一推。这些都会另有佣人收拾，不用欧比旺负责，这个家的所有人都安分守己各司其职。

然后他从椅子里站起，拿上手边的圣经和从凯瑟琳那里申领的购物券走出大门。

天晴得很好，又是一个艳阳天，头顶上除了白云就只有纯净的瓦蓝。

欧比旺再次检查了一番斗篷和兜帽，确认身体和脸部都被遮挡住了才顺着石子路往外走。花园里不时传来叮叮当当的响声，听上去像是有人打理，欧比旺低着头不去理会，那也不是他该关心的事。

他很快走到大门口，士兵放他通行。一辆气派的黑色轿车正停在马路对面，像平时一样等着什么人。司机闲来无事把车门擦了一遍又一遍，口呼哈气连半个指纹印也没放过。

聪明人——欧比旺几乎是下意识地想。如果司机想讨好谁，帮他擦车的确是个好主意。

上午的采购欧比旺在肉店意外碰见了艾拉塞库拉。塞库拉从前也在教会待过，跟他一样的身份，被唤作使女，两人见了面点头寒暄。

"原力保佑"。

欧比旺瞥见塞库拉手挎的提篮已经装满了食物，篮子将她的手肘勒得通红。采购这活通常都由没怀孕的侍者和使女来做，但就算他们之间也存在差别。欧比旺用不着把买到的东西亲自带回去。他外表还是男人，有权手捧圣经，指使别人。只需要动动嘴皮，收下购物券的肉店老板自会派人将东西送到指定的地址。艾拉则要亲力亲为，所有的使女都必须那样做，即使篮子里装满了沉甸甸让她们浑身冒汗唇色发白，走起路来摇摇晃晃供好几口人吃的粮食。

因此欧比旺在这儿也讨不到好脸色，他们明明一样下贱，可他偏要做贱人里的贵人。

回去的路上欧比旺特意绕了远路。

他习惯沿着河走，来到这片社区的第二天欧比旺就发现了这条能让他多逃避一会儿现实的小路。他还记得第一次路过这儿时他有些失魂落魄，脑子里还在不停回想那个黑暗的长廊，那只抓住他的手，那句除了他的名字就再也未开口近在咫尺的温热呼吸。

欧比旺想不起来那只手最后是怎么放开的，可能是因为 _他_ ，也可能是 _他_ 。

晚上欧比旺也没能睡着，他睁着眼躺在床上看着天窗，从日落到日出，突然回忆起了许多很久以前的事。那些都是他原本以为自己早忘了，但其实一直埋在心底，被他当作宝贝珍藏起来的记忆。

他记起安纳金泡在研究所里无聊等他下班时往培养皿的编号旁写了两个名字， _卢克1号，蕾娅2号_ ……

当时欧比旺什么也不懂，他只是哭笑不得地赏了胡作非为的男孩一拳头。

现在当他回到这座牢笼被阿米达拉突然叫住，他终于有些明白。

***

阿米达拉在花园里，长发挽成了整齐的发髻，手握一把短小锄头弯腰翻着泥土。看样子已经在这儿待了好一阵子，她身上穿的那件橘色波点长裙也沾染着灰尘的痕迹。

阿米达拉看上去丝毫不在意，她一定有很多裙子。

“下午好，夫人。” _她是专程在等自己吗？_ 欧比旺思索着，在合适的距离止步，他们之间隔了排齐腰深的茂密树篱。

“今天采购顺利吗，没有遇上麻烦吧。”

阿米达拉丢下锄头又摘掉一朵郁金香，用手捏着凑近鼻尖嗅了嗅，脚边的花篮已经丰收得快要漫出来。

“没有，原力保佑，一切都很顺利。”欧比旺答得心不在焉。他有些渴，天气酷热，花香又浓郁醉人。这些花大概都是阿米达拉亲手种的。每一个帝国军官的夫人都有织毛衣和种花的嗜好，这能帮助她们打发无聊的时间。 

“有买到牛排吗？鸡肉已经吃腻了，孩子们总是抱怨凯瑟琳做的鸡肉有股奇怪的味道。”

“有，但量不多，肉店老板说战事吃紧。”

“战事总吃紧，”阿米达拉皱紧了眉，她把弄脏的手往围裙上随意擦了擦，看上去为了什么事忧心忡忡—— _她在害怕吗？反正不是因为那条漂亮裙子，_ “橙子总该有吧？别整天出去什么都买不到。”

“有的，夫人。”

这算得上一句谴责了。欧比旺垂低下头歉疚地说。

“你在这里适应的如何？从你第一天来已经满了整整一周，这段时间……有发生过什么吗？你的身体怎么样，我听说从战争开始你就一直待在教会，直到去年10月份才被分配社区服务，这其中是有什么特别原因吗？”

阿米达拉突然抬头，她把一切调查得清清楚楚，欧比旺吃了一惊。

“是的，去年10月我接到了教会的指派，为一位大人提供服务。地方离这不算远，大约只隔四五个街区，”欧比旺踌躇片刻接着作答，“也没有什么特别原因。尤达主教只是认为我还需要教会的进一步教导。至于我的身体并无大碍，有劳夫人挂心。”

“那么……你总共服务过几户人家？”阿米达拉紧盯着他。欧比旺发觉她的身影从斗篷底下望过去既瘦小又单薄，欧比旺原本以为安纳金喜欢的女孩会更丰满一些。

“一户。”欧比旺回答，他的眉头也蹙起来。 _阿米达拉到底在刺探什么？_ 她知道安纳金跟他在阁楼碰面？这番拐弯抹角的对话究竟有何目的，绕来绕去难道只是想知道他被几个男人干过？

“有一户，你也没有怀上孩子？”阿米达拉喃喃地说，她渐渐把腰背挺直了，整张脸在欧比旺眼中只余两片嘴唇不断开合。

“没有，” _那秃顶的废物不争气难不成还是他的错？又老又没用的东西根本没办法让家伙硬起来，_ “愿原力宽恕，饶恕我的罪孽，我没能尽到一名侍者应尽的职责。”欧比旺感到不耐烦了。他更用力地弯下腰，低眉顺目用无比遗憾的语气忏悔道。

“愿原力宽恕……”

阿米达拉重复他的祷告，不知为何好像解了什么心结。她松了口气，看起来如释重负。“把头抬起来吧，欧比旺。”

欧比旺心底咯噔一跳，犹豫了半晌才缓慢将头抬起。

阿米达拉正看着他，嘴角带着抹别扭生涩的笑。或许是许久没有这样对人笑过，她早就忘了该怎么表达友善。可这又是为什么呢？这一切有何意义，自己刚才的回答到底哪里取悦了她。她是高兴自己被别人操过，还是高兴他怀不上孩子？

“欧比旺，上次在起居室是我对你态度不好，我向你道歉，我并不是有意……” 

阿米达拉接着说，欧比旺没有在听。 _道歉？_ 他觉得这荒谬的字眼飘进耳朵忽近忽远，虚无缥缈远不如面前这张脸更有吸引力，一张美丽的脸蛋。假如现在他告诉阿米达拉他操过安纳金，用阴道操过，这张脸会做何表情？

“既然今后你也会是这个家的一份子，我想我不该再对你那么苛刻……”

欧比旺越看越觉得这张脸出奇的眼熟，真奇怪，他到底是在哪见过这张脸？除了头发，阿米达拉的眼珠也是棕褐色。欧比旺惊讶地发觉，她几乎整个人都是棕色。到底为什么安纳金会娶这样一个女人？

“所以我想问你，我们没必要总这么针锋相对，对吧？或许我们也可以成为朋友。”

阿米达拉终于成功地给了他一个真正的微笑，她说完了。欧比旺忽然想了起来，他想起自己究竟在什么地方见过这张笑脸——是电视上，阿米达拉曾经是个参议员。

欧比旺愣了一会儿，差一点直接放声大笑。

参议员？一个无数次提交议案试图通过法律维护女人权力的参议员。她一直公开参与反抗帝国的游行和政治活动，直到最后一刻。

可她并没有被贬为使女，她现在活得好好的，逃脱了地狱的审判。

欧比旺的笑容在唇边消失，他面如死灰，再也笑不出来。阿米达拉不自觉往后猛退一步。

“感谢您，夫人，”欧比旺听见自己用一种无比空洞的腔调说，“我也期望能与您成为朋友。您的孩子们真是太可爱了，我猜他们叫卢克和蕾娅，对不对？”

“你说什么，你是怎么知道……”阿米达拉的脸色逐渐变得苍白，她攥紧了拳头，嘴唇剧烈颤抖似乎恨不得扑上来撕咬欧比旺，“我说了不许靠近他们！你不许靠近我的孩子听明白了吗！那是我的孩子——"

欧比旺注视着她。

“遵命，夫人，”他弯下腰，姿势恭敬又行了个礼，“我真诚向您致歉。现在如果您没有别的吩咐，请容我告退。我想是时候回房间准备了，还有一天授精仪式就会举行，我可不想让您，还有尊贵的将军大人失望。”

欧比旺低头凝视自己的脚，他觉得自己还是适合低下头。

帕德梅阿米达拉。

这女人永远也不可能和他成为朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

授精仪式。

欧比旺坐在浴缸里，手拿肥皂揉搓被热水泡红的皮肤，再一次无聊地想这名字究竟是谁提出来的？那赋予了整件事荒诞的戏剧色彩，同时又神秘、庄严。

住在同一屋檐下的人都要参加仪式，不单单指仪式的主角。包括他的女主人、家佣、司机、平日里只是手拿剪刀在花园修修补补的园丁。他们都要齐聚在举行仪式的房间围成半个圆圈，两手捧握蜡烛，就像坐进电影院的观众边嚼爆米花边观赏影片。

但欧比旺不是色情演员，他不用表演，不用叫床，甚至脱衣服都不用。只需要把为仪式特意换好的长裙往上拉高一点，露出他的膝盖，他的小腿。那根从解开的裤裆里探出来的圆润头部自然会嗅着气味钻进他的下体。在他体内来回进出耕耘劳作，最后爆发出一滩生命力可能只有短短一瞬的黏稠精子。

欧比旺有义务把自己整理干净。他洗遍全身，连指甲缝也没遗漏，这些等会儿都有人检查，凯瑟琳正在门外候着他。他拔掉水塞跨出浴缸，穿上一旁早就备好的衣物。又是白色，就好像他是纯洁的，是背负使命为神明献身。

受孕期终于来了。

欧比旺按住颤抖的手拉开浴室门。他不能再拖延，仪式马上要开始，凯瑟琳早就等得不耐烦。

仪式的地点在一楼，是由会客厅直接改造，阿米达拉看来是真不喜欢别人在她的地盘乱走。欧比旺进去时她正站在屋子中央，头上戴了顶孔雀蓝的绒帽，像个高贵的女王，两手束缚在蕾丝手套里拘谨地交握身前。她的视线紧盯着角落里的一台电视，没有注意到欧比旺，或者注意到了宁愿选择忽视。其他人也效仿着她，他们都紧盯发光的荧幕，仿佛循环播报的战事新闻真有那么好看。

_"今天下午14:30前线再度传来好消息，隶属帝国军的501部队在与反抗军的作战中取得胜利，共俘获34人。其中一部分人经过教会开导已归顺帝国。天佑吾皇，反抗军势力不堪一击，我们终将赢得这场战争——"_

“听到了吗，电视上说我们会赢得战争！”阿米达拉喜气洋洋地说。她情绪过了头，声音做作夸张。屋里的佣人跟着附和，被烛光照亮的表情如出一辙，充满了程式化的憧憬和期待。尽管所有人都知道501部队隶属这里的真正主人，维达大人直接统领。而维达这一整个月从未去过前线。

阿米达拉随即把眼神瞟向欧比旺，好像才发现他进了屋。笑容在她脸上摇摇欲坠，就算再努力也是枉然。

“凯瑟琳，去把电视关掉。”

干脆，她放弃了表演，右手轻轻翻下帽檐上的面纱走向正对会客厅大门的那张床。床有些高，为了方便仪式的进行垫了好几层床垫。她十分费力地跪上去，挪到床头整理了一番繁琐的裙摆。

“怎么，还想要我请你吗？”

她冲欧比旺说，整张脸遮挡在面纱后，让人无法看穿。

欧比旺弓着腰上前，故意很慢地脱掉鞋子，像一个手脚不利索的病人。然后他仰面躺到阿米达拉两腿之间，仿佛化身成为她的子宫，举起双手让阿米达拉握住，表达他们同心相连。斗篷在额前落下一片灰蒙蒙的暗影，挡住了阿米达拉，也笼罩着欧比旺自己的脸。

_快点来吧，求求你快点。_

欧比旺祈祷，他希望维达——安纳金能尽快结束这一切。钟敲了八下，当那阵踩着军靴的节奏往床边靠近，欧比旺甚至松了口气。

所有人都站到了属于自己的位置，燃烧的蜡烛吐露芬芳，裤子拉链缓慢向下解开的声音悄悄贴近每个人呢喃。欧比旺把眼闭上。他朝外打开被长裙半遮的两条腿。没人能看见，就连安纳金也看不到那个隐藏在他腿间本不该存在的入口。可安纳金直接插了进去，没有前戏，没有用手触摸，只是扶稳自己站在床尾开始重复进出的动作。

他动得非常慢，却硬得厉害，柱身上提前涂抹了些润滑，这点也只有欧比旺一个人知道。

他知道安纳金跟人上床的方式。知道进入他体内的阴茎能有多长，勃起时会涨成什么颜色，快要高潮时从哪个方位刺激能让自己立刻获得积蓄满囊袋的精液。

欧比旺知道的远不止这些。

他还知道自己没有想象中干涩。安纳金避开了最让他失态的地方，他的子宫口。整根阴茎根本没有完全插入。安纳金控制着节奏，没有像他们从前，甚至第一次做爱那样横冲直撞。他就像一台机器，一件与他的身体紧密契合的零件，精打细算不带任何感情在亟待灌溉的泥土里打桩。欧比旺跟随他摇晃，肉身依然被衣物覆盖，无精打采的前端生理性地勃起了一半。裙子底下往外分开的两条腿用力蹬踩床沿，绒线织成的白袜包裹着一对露在裙子外面的细瘦脚踝。

欧比旺渐渐感觉眼角发酸发胀，可那并不是因为屈辱。他只是回忆起了两个人的第一次。曾经安纳金和他可以随心所欲，他们谈情说爱。

外乡人酒吧——

欧比旺总是去那里跟同事拼酒。研究所的工作特别苦，也很枯燥单调，组里闹得凶了欧比旺一连好几个星期日夜颠倒是常有的事。他有一位恨不得24小时守着玻璃窗后实验体的模范导师，生怕打个盹就错过改变人类命运的时刻。欧比旺抽烟喝酒的恶习就是那时逼出来的，咖啡因拯救不了他。欧比旺习惯了每天跑到天台喘口气抽几根烟，顺便掏出手机把骚扰他的电话号码全部屏蔽，好不容易等熬到下班自然想要放纵一番。

但他保留了安纳金。说到做到行动力惊人的大学生已经追了他好几个月，锲而不舍热情丝毫不减。欧比旺嘴上没同意却也没拒绝。那一天安纳金找上门的时候正撞见他因酒精摄入过量酡红了脸，脖子里的领带不像话地蒙到了眼睛上，哪还有半点前大学教授的影子？嘴里叼着张刚抽到的游戏卡牌在众人吵吵闹闹的哄笑声里弯下腰原地打转。

"1，2，3……"

欧比旺用手捏住耳朵，周围人帮他数数，后来却逐渐没了声音。欧比旺还弄没明白怎么回事，老老实实在心中默数着先把圈转完了。

"你们搞什么！"

然后当他一把摘掉领带，有点晕晕乎乎地直起身想往前走直线的时候，脚步却一歪倒向了身后。半个胸膛顿时接住了他。欧比旺迷糊地仰起头，看见安纳金从上方看着自己。欧比旺当时还没感觉大难临头，他就一个念头，哇——美男。从这个角度看还能这么帅，是真的美男。

两个人辗转到了男厕所。

欧比旺本来只想洗把脸清醒一下，安纳金跟过来直接拽着他进了隔间。

"为什么不接我电话？为什么不叫我喝酒？我给你发了十几条短信，你把地址分享给我就是为了让我亲眼看到这个？"

火气很大的年轻人抓着他的肩膀质问。欧比旺被摇晃得头晕眼花，又开始后悔自己干嘛要招惹这么一个年龄又小占有欲又强的麻烦。

“我什么时候给你发了地址？我不记得了，”欧比旺拂开那双手，努力回忆自己究竟喝了多少酒，“再说我为什么要叫你？你既不是我的男朋友，也根本不会喝酒。”

"我就不能是吗？”安纳金立刻大声说，“欧比旺，我已经不再是你的学生了，你到底喜不喜欢我？"

那双盯着他的蓝眼睛委屈又可怜，渐渐有晴转暴雨的趋势，天说变就变。欧比旺慌了神，第一次觉得老习惯把人吊着的自己是个混蛋。

"你别哭啊！哎，我又没说不喜欢！"

他赶忙使坏掐了把安纳金的脸蛋。

"谁说我要哭了。"安纳金憋回了眼泪，拿掉他的手恼羞成怒去吻他。欧比旺没有躲，他闭上眼配合。于是这个吻越来越深，隔着衣服抱紧了他四处乱摸的动作也愈发放肆。

当欧比旺终于想起自己或许应该喊停的时候已经太晚了。安纳金腿间的肿块戳着他，只是接了个吻而已，那里鼓胀的程度简直令人刮目相看。

"怎么办，我没办法这样走出去。"

安纳金暗示性地靠过来往他腿边蹭，像一条小狼狗。欧比旺犹豫地打量了片刻那包看起来分量相当诱人的鼓起，感觉时机不太对，他们俩选的地点也糟透了，但欧比旺还是把右手伸进裤兜摸出钱包来。安纳金迷惑不解，他眼睁睁看着欧比旺变戏法似的打开钱包掏出一个崭新的安全套，脸上的表情瞬间变得精彩万分。

"你随身带着？"

欧比旺无视了空气里飘的又陈又酸的醋味，决定速战速决撕开外包装帮人套上。

"发育得不错。"套好后欧比旺顺手沿着柱身上的沟壑揉捏两把，有些好笑地看着一离开手掌心就弹到下腹的勃起，青春洋溢精气蓬勃，迫不及待的样子仿佛从没开过荤。

"是不错，"安纳金的手掐住他的腰让他转身，"下次买大一号，太紧了。"他咬上欧比旺的耳垂低声诉怨。欧比旺脸一热，被一只手摸进裤子有些着急地回头看。

"等等，你知道该怎么……"

"知道，我不是处男。"

安纳金的话让他宽了心。其实欧比旺多少有些介意自己与大多数人不同的生理构造，刚认识没几天就把双性人的秘密主动告诉安纳金也是想把人给彻底吓跑——不知是不是由于环境的改变，近百年来双性人出生的几率越来越高。可他们终究是弱势群体，大部分正常人还是将他们当成性变态看待。要是安纳金没有经验就跟欧比旺上床，那只会让欧比旺更有心理负担。

但他显然低估了安纳金。安纳金说完便把手伸进了欧比旺腿间的禁地，没再给他机会反悔。有些凉的指尖试探着轻触两片紧闭的肉唇慢慢往外拨，从指甲一点一点深入到指根。然后他曲起最长的那根中指，来回捣弄紧致嫩滑不自觉收缩开始挤压外来侵入者的甬道探索。欧比旺渐渐被他弄出了水，手指每次抽送都带出一股子令人想入非非的响声。

屋子里现在也听得到响声。

欧比旺又流水了，他的身体饥渴，下体泛滥，那个入口有很多年都没派上用场。因为他们是被保护起来的，被分配了神圣的职责。任何思想不端的人不经允许都无权触碰他们，就连他们自己也不可以。他们的下体不是为了追逐愉悦而存在，而是为了帝国。

“啊……安……安纳金……”

欧比旺听见自己仿佛在叫，但他的嘴明明紧闭着，牙齿在无人看见的口腔里快要咬出了血。

安纳金的喘息也乱了节奏，他低着头在上方逐渐加重呼吸，鼻息浑浊，浓密的鬈发遮挡着前额摇曳得愈来愈急迫。

有好几次他都差点撞进子宫口，撞进那个更让人失去理智的天堂。就像躲在厕所隔间里第一次上欧比旺。当他终于把手换成性器整根推入，顶端戳到的软肉不停往外渗水，使他拼命想要靠近一蹭过去就会像张打开的小嘴紧紧含住他吮吸的地方。欧比旺脖子里的发梢全湿透了，他扶着墙软绵绵趴在那儿，像被人抽走了骨头，裸露出衣领的一点皮肤烧成了媚惑人的嫩粉。安纳金为了方便一股脑抓起他的衬衫堆上后腰，欧比旺的裤子掉到了膝盖，一低下头就能看见被撞击到来回摇晃的白腻肉臀。

"欧比旺……欧比旺你还好吗？"

安纳金忍不住摸着那两团肉沙哑地问，伸长舌头去舔欧比旺后颈上的汗液。

“嗯……不好，”欧比旺不知是被插到爽糊涂了还是故意惹火，他居然还有心开玩笑，"技术太烂，我要退货。"

他说着自顾自把手伸向前方，有些陶醉地眯着眼在被人干的快感中低吟着抚慰起另一处被忽视的地方。安纳金抱着他僵硬了片刻，然后突然捂牢他的嘴，阴茎发狠抽出到快滑出去再猛地冲入。欧比旺未能发出口的尖叫霎时堵进喉咙里。他像一头受到惊吓的雌鹿，睁大了泪眼承受着猎人突如其来的怒火和发泄。两条苍白温热的大腿渐渐被阴囊击打的节奏撞得通红，整个人卡在一堵墙和另一具肉体之间，嘴唇上沾染的大片濡湿渐渐分不清楚是来自口水还是手掌心的汗水。安纳金，他用力舔着掌心呼吸安纳金的气味。这下他哪也去不了，再也没办法说他不喜欢安纳金，没办法对别的人笑，他只属于安纳金一个人——

但那都是欧比旺自己的选择。

安纳金终于把精液灌进他的身体。

他站在床尾最后一次加快冲刺，粗壮的阴茎膨胀到了极限，龟头贪婪地四处碰着内壁吐露前液。欧比旺眼前落下的斗篷摇晃成了一片模糊的黑影。如果不是阿米达拉跪在他身后，仍抓着他的手把指甲几乎嵌进肉里，欧比旺早已控制不住失声叫喊。安纳金的快感是那样强烈，他在享受。这样践踏他的尊严，使用他的身体，像强奸一个提线木偶，看着欧比旺张开双腿无力反抗任人摆布给他带去了快感。还是说安纳金在操他的时候心里幻想的其实是阿米达拉？或者两个人同时侍奉也未尝不可，几乎每个男人都偷偷做过这种不可告人的春梦。

欧比旺为自己的猜想感到既可悲又可笑。

精液还在断断续续往阴道里喷射，那么多，好像怎么都射不完，他一定积攒了很久。难道阿米达拉从不允许自己丈夫爬上床解决问题吗？

欧比旺的胸口剧烈起伏，随后归于平静。安纳金终于挤干净了最后一滴从他体内退出去。他平复喘息拉上裤链走向来时点燃的烛台。仪式结束了，吹熄烛火抚平军装的男人浑身整洁地站在屋子中央仿佛什么也没发生过。

"帕徳梅。"

突然他喊道。那双抓着欧比旺的手放开了。欧比旺几乎没有察觉，他早已疼得麻木。

佣人们开始鱼贯外出，口中念念有词，他们都在祈祷这个家迎来新的生命。阿米达拉提着裙摆走下床的动作比来时还要笨拙，欧比旺没有去看她哭了没有，他不想知道。

他依然躺在床上，只剩一个人，放下了长裙慢慢合拢双腿，保持着抬高臀的姿势服从使命尽可能让精液在体内存留。屋内又变得很安静，令人心烦的军靴四处走走停停的脚步也逐渐消失，欧比旺闭着眼仿佛已经睡着了。

他从床上坐起时不知已是几点，周围一片漆黑，整栋大宅安静的连呼吸声都听得到。欧比旺穿上鞋子整理了一番皱巴巴的衣物，转身像个幽灵在黑夜里潜行。没人为他留下一盏蜡烛，他们似乎都觉得让他拥有烛火是件危险的事。像他那么粗手粗脚，万一失手点着整栋房子可怎么办呢？

欧比旺静悄悄地踏上台阶，他要回到阁楼，他只能回阁楼，那儿是除了仪式大厅外准许他待着的唯一地方。

他也不要再去想安纳金，安纳金不是他该想的，他没有资格。

欧比旺只是侍者，等他生完孩子安纳金自然会和他再次分开，欧比旺的命运是被独自丢在冰冷阴暗的世界。

当欧比旺走上二楼，酸楚的眼角微微刺痛，这个黑暗的世界忽然出现了一束光。

***

光是从油灯里散发出来的，被一个小女孩提在手中，另一个年龄相仿身高一样的男孩躲在她身后。他们穿着相同的雪白睡衣，光着四只小脚丫，脸上的表情惊讶慌张。但是女孩很快先镇定下来，壮着胆子朝前迈出了一步。

"你是谁，把帽子摘下来！"

欧比旺一时有些发怔，两个小不点大概刚到他的腰，从斗篷底下他也能够很清楚地看到双胞胎的模样。

胆子稍大的女孩有一头像他母亲一样的棕褐色长发，但是又细又直。至于男孩则更让欧比旺觉得奇特。他长着天使般的金发，整张脸跟阿米达拉毫无相似。眼睛颜色虽然无法分辨，欧比旺却有种那一定是蓝色的直觉。

"喂！"见他不答话，女孩不高兴地提高了嗓音又急忙压低，"我问你话呢！"

欧比旺回过神来。

"对不起，我……我不能摘掉帽子。"

"为什么？"女孩感觉到了好奇，她转着眼珠上下打量，"你长得很丑吗？没有头发吗？"男孩听到这儿也把脑袋慢慢从她身后探出来。

"你是不是得了怪病？"他怯生生地问，"和我们一样也不能见光？"

"笨蛋卢克！"女孩马上气呼呼地扭脸骂他，"现在是晚上，根本没有太阳，而且你和我都好端端地站在这里。"

"那……那他害怕蜡烛？"

被唤作卢克的男孩皱起小脸，女孩一惊下意识捂住了油灯。"你怕蜡烛吗？"她狐疑地问欧比旺。

欧比旺哑然失笑。

"不，我不怕光，也不怕蜡烛。只是有人命令我不能在别人面前摘下帽子，我只能服从。"

"真古怪的命令，是妈妈的命令吗？"

欧比旺摇摇头。

"那是爸爸？"

"也不是。"

"那我命令你立刻脱下！"女孩古灵精怪地眨眨眼，抱起胳膊像个大人神气活现，"在这房子里除了他们俩，其他人都得听我的。"

欧比旺犹豫了，他有点头疼。这种似曾相识无可奈何的挫败感让他回忆起了曾经被某人纠缠的日子，有其父必有其女。他想到自己其实根本不应该跟双胞胎讲话，卢克、还有蕾娅，他们那么可爱，欧比旺不想让阿米达拉真以为他有夺走她的亲生骨肉的想法。

"我也想看……"

但是卢克也说道，他已经把身体从蕾娅的影子里站了出来。欧比旺完全不知道该怎么办，他很擅长拒绝别人，但不包括这么点大的孩子。

他妥协地摘掉了斗篷上的帽子。

欧比旺垂下双手，有些无措地站在原地，不确定到底有多久，他一直都把情绪藏在那顶宽大的兜帽里。除了一个人晚上睡觉，不论去哪都要戴着帽子。

双胞胎好奇地看着他，油灯离他越来越近，好像没了遮掩不再神秘的他变得毫无威慑力。蕾娅绕着他转了两圈，卢克则安安静静地站在离他只有一步的距离，仰高了那张因为缺乏阳光照射格外苍白的脸蛋。

"蕾娅，他长得一点也不难看。"卢克认认真真地说。蕾娅咯咯直笑，一只手忽然抓住了欧比旺。

"好看的人，你叫什么名字？来陪我们捉迷藏吧！"

她拽着欧比旺的袖子摇晃，欧比旺满头冒汗，第一百次后悔自己为什么不在一开始就硬起头皮不理会双胞胎。阿米达拉，她那么宝贝这对孩子，还有本该照看他们的佣人都去了哪？现在他左右为难，走也不是留也不是，而且卢克虽然一言不发，欧比旺却觉得他比另一个孩子更危险，似乎随时都有扑过来抱大腿的趋势。

"蕾娅！卢克——"

这时一个声音突然将他从棘手的麻烦里拯救出来。欧比旺却不感激，反而僵直了身子，视线赶忙下垂盯住走廊上的一块地毯。黑色的军靴正从不远处朝他靠近，欧比旺感到袖子一松，蕾娅变成了一阵奔跑的旋风。

"爸爸！"

她伸展开双臂，安纳金一把将她抱起。

"又偷跑出来不睡觉，明天没有糖吃了。"安纳金责备道，听上去却仿佛在笑，欧比旺要把藏在衣袖里的双手紧紧握成拳头才能忍住抬头去看的冲动。

"爸爸。"卢克也走过去，安纳金腾出手揉了揉他的头。

然后他把目光看向欧比旺，欧比旺感到针扎一样落在身上的视线。先是从脸开始，停留的时间过分长久。接着是他的胸，他的肚子，他裹在斗篷里的两条腿，拖着地露出一点边缘的长裙。欧比旺的脸蹭地烧红了，他想起穿在他身上的衣服还是仪式那一套，里面连内裤都没有，保存的精液逐渐随着夹紧的双股往外流。欧比旺不知道是自己的紧张牵动了身体，还是安纳金的出现让他无法继续麻木，欧比旺感觉自己一丝不挂，安纳金射进来的精液充满着他。

他羞耻得想立刻转身就逃。

"欧比旺，好看的人名字叫欧比旺，"安纳金说，欧比旺整个人都不由自主地颤抖，"现在跟欧比旺说拜拜。你们俩不能再胡闹了，该回去睡觉。"

双胞胎不情愿地照他的话做，他们冲欧比旺摆手，欧比旺不确定自己笑出来没有。 _爸爸和欧比旺是认识的朋友吗？_ 他恍惚间听见有人问。

安纳金随后又说了什么，欧比旺不知道。他只知道当安纳金转过身离开，有一张字条从他的衣服口袋看似不经意地飘了下来，人影和光影逐渐远去，留欧比旺孤独地伫立在黑暗中。

他站了很久，最终还是跪到地上摸索着捡到了那张字条。

**明晚，二楼左侧尽头的房间。**

欧比旺回到阁楼，借着天窗打开被他捏皱的纸团看到这样一句话。


	4. Chapter 4

_欧比旺隐约感觉到自己在做梦。_

他站在学校展览中心的大厅，注视着两个身穿防弹衣 ，头盔遮挡住面目做军人打扮的士兵。他们从天花板悬吊着的巨型恐龙化石底下经过，像押解犯人，一左一右架着位右脸青肿，鼻血淌满下巴，看上去已经神志不清的教授。另外有一小队人守在大厅外，手中所持的枪械震慑住了那群搞不清楚状况不敢贸然上前的学生。

周围窃窃私语：“同性恋，我听说到处在抓同性恋！”

有人突然从身后接近，欧比旺把被握住的左手触电一般猛抽出来，回过头看见刚下完课匆匆赶来的安纳金。他和他一样没有喜悦，脸上堆积着恐惧和茫然，同时还有更多在意识到欧比旺将他甩开以后的愤怒。欧比旺往后再退一步。

“我先走了，回头再联系。”

他匆匆离开了，没有过多解释，路过垃圾桶顺便把手里抱的盒子，那个由他亲手所做的生日蛋糕扔了进去。蛋糕上写着安纳金和他的名字， _欧比旺爱安纳金。_ 欧比旺绝不能让人看到这样一句话，安纳金会因为他罪无可恕。

欧比旺醒了。

他从床上睁眼，看到光线从天窗涌入，灰蒙蒙像撒了把沙。下雨了，似乎是滴答滴答作响的落雨将他唤醒，从那个遥不可及的梦中。欧比旺慢慢坐直身子，平静地脱去睡衣穿好一套新的侍者服。昨夜换下来的脏衣物早叠放整齐搁在了靠近门口的位置，等会自然有佣人收走。这间房没有门锁，任何人随时要来都进出自如。

然后他刷干净牙齿，对着水里的倒影刮了胡须，揉捏着几乎抓紧一整夜的字条冲进马桶。欧比旺垂手抬头看向墙上那扇窄小的窗户，一阵清风夹着雨丝飘过，一瞬间他忽然希望自己是只可以跃出去的猫。

他下楼到厨房吃早餐。早餐很丰盛，受孕期提供给侍者的食物几乎是战争中最好的，既营养均衡又有助于他们怀上孩子。

欧比旺安静地吃完，望着雨顺着玻璃窗扑簌簌地往下滚，像一个为爱伤心哭花脸的美人。锅里温着的牛肉汤香气四溢，凯瑟琳走来走去。她把从楼上收回来的玻璃杯一只只放进水池，又取下脖上挂的钥匙拧开储物柜。

“夫人头疼的老毛病又犯了！双胞胎再加一个大人我怎么照顾得过来？"她翻出药瓶，嘴里总是一刻也不停。

欧比旺没有对此发表看法，他心不在焉地猜想让阿米达拉头疼的罪魁祸首会不会是自己？左手轻轻拿起了那本圣经。

“我需要更多牛排券。”欧比旺站起来，凯瑟琳很不开心地瞥他一眼。

“挑点好的，别静买边角料回来！我要是有空就自己去了，你们这些人真是没有一个能干。”

_这话不对，我很能干。_

欧比旺沉默地接过那几张购物券，内心却在偷偷冷笑。最起码对这个家的男主人而言，我躺着不动就能干。

他出了门，今天和昨天唯一的不同就是手里多了把雨伞。伞撑开是血一样的赤红，比他脚上的平底靴颜色更纯也更鲜艳。欧比旺踏着鹅卵石途经花园，看到那辆黑色轿车又等在门口，司机因为下了雨没办法擦车无事可做。他把目光忽然瞟向了欧比旺，没有打伞任由细雨弄湿那头乌黑的短发，背靠车门手里还夹了根不知从哪弄来的香烟。欧比旺的脚步为此慢了几拍，他不由自主也看过去，看着那根烟。司机咧开嘴冲他一笑。

“天气不错？正好解解热？”他把烟咬住，牙齿张开得很刻意、很自在地抽了一口。眼神轻佻不尊重地落在欧比旺身上仔细地看，仿佛品鉴一件玩物，从上到下观摩欣赏一番，“要来 _一根_ 吗？”然后他舔舔唇，突然站直了腰意有所指更放肆地笑。

欧比旺停住脚步，视线从烟挪到那张脸，回忆着昨天晚上举行仪式时这个人站在哪个位置。然后他也笑起来，从兜帽底下昂起头弯了嘴角。

“好啊，给我一根吧。”

司机愣住了。他紧盯欧比旺的笑容，脸上一红变得局促不安。

“噢……别当真，我只是开个玩笑。”他支支吾吾地说，随手一抖把烟丢到了地上。

欧比旺收起笑容。

“我也是开个玩笑。”欧比旺淡淡地说，继续撑着伞往外走。

“愿原力保佑你……”

没走多远欧比旺便听见身后有个软弱的声音传来。他头也不回：“愿原力保佑。”

字条上没写具体的时间。就像过去他们俩谈恋爱，安纳金也总是没什么时间观念。

“对不起！昨天晚上帮人改代码，弄得晚了一点——”

他总是风风火火地赶过来，脚上的袜子穿错一只，头发乱蓬蓬像头年幼的雄狮。欧比旺在心里叹口气一看手表，他们已经错过了开场的十五分钟。

欧比旺很不喜欢这样，他觉得一部电影刚开始的剧情非常关键。但是安纳金又总在别的地方讨人喜欢。

安纳金愿意等他下班。欧比旺经常忙到很晚，加班过头忘记约会走出研究所大门的时候已是深夜。安纳金就坐在门口的台阶上等他，脚边有时围了两只野猫、或者三只，撒娇似的磨蹭他的裤脚。后来次数多了安纳金的书包里索性多了几样零食和牛奶，那些东西有时喂了猫，有时进了欧比旺的肚子。深更半夜，欧比旺严重怀疑自己是不是脑力劳动过度，他看到一群猫争宠居然也感觉饿得厉害。

“你说你跟猫吃什么醋？”安纳金取笑他，轻轻用拇指替他擦去唇边胡子上沾到的一点牛奶。

 _我没有。_ 欧比旺嘴里塞得鼓囊囊的， _我只是饿了。_ 他含糊不清地瞪大一双眼咕哝着辩解，下意识舔了舔被安纳金摸过的地方。

安纳金的眼神微微变暗。

“我也饿了。”他低声说，脸慢慢有些红，随后又火冒三丈地瞪欧比旺。

“时候不早了，咱们该回去了！”欧比旺赶紧说，率先站起来往车边跑，内心却在偷偷地笑。安纳金饱含怨气的脚步拖拖拉拉跟在他背后。他知道零食和牛奶满足不了安纳金，安纳金总想从他这儿讨点别的。

现在欧比旺不太确定安纳金究竟想要什么了。他已经有了妻子，有了孩子，还有权势。自己不过是个地位卑贱的侍者，像一件容器分配给他尽情发泄精液——

欧比旺第二次躺到堆得高高的床上，让阿米达拉用两手抓住他，安纳金站在床尾不断把阴茎往他体内送。

受孕期只举行一次仪式是远远不够的，他们必须抓紧这几天，努力提高怀孕的几率。

所以欧比旺打开了双脚，又一次感受子宫口险些被频频撞开的危险。他的脖子里流满了汗，裙子不舒服地黏着大腿根和腰臀。安纳金采用和昨天同样的姿势干他，节奏却更蛮横，角度作恶多端，让他产生一种身体里的性器任性起来的错觉。

他觉得安纳金想要摸他，想让他叫。故意扶着茎身在湿滑的阴道里随心所欲地四处戳刺，要害他在阿米达拉面前，当着所有在场参与仪式的人彻底失控。

安纳金像是在报复， _他报复什么呢？_ 欧比旺用力把嘴唇咬出了血。

他将晃动的视线从斗篷底下模糊地看向那群隔了几步远站成圆圈的佣人，每个人的脸都是蜡黄的，被烛火辉映。欧比旺找不到司机——他数了一遍又一遍，那个本应该站在壁炉旁的位置的确空落落，屋子里比昨天少了个人。

欧比旺几乎想要立刻放声大笑。 _噢安纳金，_ 他无可奈何地想到，就算自己只是一件没有灵魂的容器，安纳金的占有欲还是那样强烈。

欧比旺把手渐渐握成拳头，身体一阵急迫地抽搐，腿间的阴道情不自禁开始收缩，从四面八方包裹着粗壮的柱身急剧压迫，像是要榨干每一滴积存的精液。安纳金跟着射了出来，他闷哼一声突然慢下动作，好像猝不及防，一股又一股浓精从鼓胀湿润的龟头迸射而出冲进欧比旺身体深处。

过了片刻他把性器抽出来，那上面很湿，欧比旺的两条腿更湿。缓慢拔出时柱身和操开了的阴唇摩擦着发出阵阵让每个站立在寂静屋檐下的人浮想联翩的肉体分离声。蜡烛的火顿时烧得更旺了，捧着的人们口干舌燥。安纳金低下头把软掉的下体默默塞回裤子里，鼻息仍显仓促，整理军服的姿态有些失去了昨天的从容。

欧比旺继续躺着没有动，他只是慢慢把腿并拢，在无人看见的地方夹紧了混合了他们两人的黏稠体液。阿米达拉掐着他的手不知什么时候早松开了，或许就是在欧比旺走向高潮时，她没忍住捂着脸哭泣。 

开始声音还很小，后来逐渐变成抽噎。欧比旺本以为自己会同情，会感到内疚，但他没有。他躺在阿米达拉跪着的腿间等高潮的快感跌落后感到的只有厌倦。阿米达拉哭什么呢？欧比旺冷漠地想，至少安纳金还是她的丈夫，她有孩子，有穿不完的漂亮衣裙，不用换上那套丑陋的代表生育工具的使女服躺在陌生人底下张开双腿。甚至更糟——如果她已经失去生育能力又被安纳金抛弃，等待她的只有环境恶劣的采矿场。阿米达拉那样瘦弱，她必定熬不过第一个冬天。

佣人们慢慢做完祷告退出了会客厅，安纳金熄灭蜡烛以后也不催促，他只是默默等阿米达拉哭完。欧比旺隐约看见他背着两手站在壁炉前，也不知在想些什么，他不发一言。

最后欧比旺期待的被甩耳光的情节自然未能上演。阿米达拉走了，她看上去已经恢复平静，挽着安纳金离去的姿态又变得高不可攀。

欧比旺再一次被一个人丢弃在黑漆漆的房间里。但今晚他没有待很久，他很快从床上坐了起来。

***

欧比旺来到二楼左侧尽头的房门前。这个时间家里的人应该都睡了，欧比旺不清楚具体是几点，但他在浴缸里磨蹭了很久，两种截然不同的决定一直在脑中争斗。他可以选择不去见安纳金，装作没捡到字条，什么也不知道。

_但是他愿意吗？_

欧比旺唾弃自己，他轻轻叩响那扇门。

门很快开了，安纳金的身影出现在门后。欧比旺低着头，目光所及只有笔直的腿，被皮带束扎的窄腰，还有一双擦得锃亮的军靴。

“你来了，进来。”安纳金的声音说，语气压得很低，很温柔，仿佛怕惊扰到谁。欧比旺却能听出其中压抑许久的期待。或许他忐忑地等了很久，他也怕欧比旺不来。欧比旺努力控制住自己不要因为胡思乱想而发抖。

他从安纳金身旁经过，黑暗的环境变得亮眼。欧比旺站到屋里有些迷茫地看向周围，门在他身后缓慢闭合。

这里看上去是间书房，有张宽大的木桌正对着他，上面铺满了文件。桌子前摆放了把瞧上去格外舒适，仿佛正等着什么人来坐的扶手椅。屋子里浅橘色的柔美光线是从台灯散发出来的，而不是蜡烛。墙边还竖立着让欧比旺呼吸一滞心跳甚至都猛快几拍的庞大书柜，柜子上全是书和数不清的黑胶唱片。

安纳金走到窗前把窗帘紧紧拉上。

“把帽子摘了，过来这儿。”他对欧比旺说，转身拉开那把扶手椅。

欧比旺想要抗拒，想要尖叫说不，想怒骂这只手遮天的权利。但他的嘴唇像是被死死缝住了张不开，手和脚也生长出自己的意志。欧比旺感到两条腿不受控制地往前迎，像一块被吸引的磁铁。他弯曲发软的膝盖逐渐接触到座椅，两手拉下斗篷上的兜帽。

“放松，”安纳金将扶手椅往前轻轻一推，弯腰靠近他的头顶，“现在只有我们两个人。”

_只有两个人……_ 他在暗示吗? 

欧比旺深吸一口气，不自觉地拧紧手指头。

安纳金保持这样的姿势停留了会儿，仿佛贪恋他的气味。随后直起身绕到桌子后也坐下来。

"你喜欢喝茶吗？我给你泡了茶，可惜早就凉了。"

他明知道欧比旺喜欢茶，左手一推便把桌上早就备好的青瓷杯递到了欧比旺跟前。欧比旺看见红褐色的茶叶沉积在杯底，味道很香，他没有去碰，只是忍不住动了下喉结。

“欧比旺，抬头看看我。”

安纳金低声说，口吻却坚定有力，介于发号施令和恳求之间。欧比旺的睫毛微微颤抖，始终下垂的眼帘拿不定主意似的来回摇摆。

"我不应该看你。"他对安纳金，又或是对自己发出最后的警告。

"你难道不想看我吗？还是不敢？"安纳金问。欧比旺苦涩地一笑，终于被挑衅似的抬起头。

七年了，这是他们分别后第一次正式会面。欧比旺觉得安纳金看上去与记忆里没有什么不同，但又好像有些细微的差别。

他变得更成熟，变得富有攻击性，不再是大学生而是一个真正的男人。欧比旺能够看出藏在军服里的挺阔肩背，那让人觉得可靠的宽厚胸肌。他的脸——安纳金的右眼上多了条疤，眉目永远是那样深邃，眼神蔚蓝。厚度刚好的两片嘴唇尝起来很糯、很柔软，欧比旺曾贴在上面一次又一次教自己的学生接吻。

他们四目相接，欧比旺慢慢张开了唇。他想让安纳金现在也吻他，或者把手指塞进他嘴里，触碰他饥渴的咽喉，用指尖抚摸生长在口腔内不自觉分泌出唾液的光滑齿龈。欧比旺想要回味安纳金手上微咸的气味，被捅得太深鼓起腮帮满眼含泪也无所谓。安纳金总插得他干呕，用手或者别的地方，性癖恶劣的青年最喜欢看到年长自己好几岁的男人被折磨到狼狈不堪的模样。

双性人天生都很淫乱，安纳金知道像具尸体躺着一动不动并不是真实的欧比旺。欧比旺可以敞开了腿主动缠上他的腰，扭得像个丧偶多年得不到满足的寂寞荡妇。他们俩做爱不一定要在床上，不一定采取无趣的姿势。安纳金可以从背后，从侧面，站上地板只是拉高一条腿全部插入。欧比旺的身体柔韧无比，他会接纳安纳金，即便小腹被顶得太满撑出了形状，也还是耽于肉欲暴露出自己的秘密，完全打开那个隐蔽在男性生殖器下端，光洁细嫩没有半根毛发的入口包裹住安纳金。

安纳金第二次和他上床时盯着那里瞧了许久，他们俩终于摆脱了令人尴尬的酒吧厕所。安纳金用两只手扒开害羞紧闭的阴唇，在灯光下凑近了闻，舌头伸进去舔。欧比旺的水跟着源源不断流出来，味道令他目眩神迷，床头传来的呻吟也好似小野猫缠着他不停撒娇。

安纳金加快了呼吸，他的眼神变得阴沉。欧比旺慢慢端起桌上那杯茶。

他忽然退出两人间的对峙抿了一口，用茶水稍稍润湿干涩的唇，内心逐渐升起一股夺回权力的愉悦感。

安纳金的怒火冲他熊熊燃烧，即使隔了张桌子欧比旺也感觉得到。年轻人正用眼神扒光他的衣服，一遍遍抚摸他的身躯，明目张胆地在脑海里把他构想成仪式时那种乖巧顺从、但是会浪叫会热情回应的模样。

那就是安纳金想要的吗？像全天下的男人一样，除了妻子，他还想要一个满足欲望的性玩具。

欧比旺讥讽地一笑，他放下手里的茶等着安纳金彻底爆发。安纳金一向脾气不好，欧比旺不介意，甚至有点期待他会猛扑过来，把自己直接推倒。管他是在桌上还是地毯都没所谓，不过桌子更好——欧比旺想把那堆看了碍眼的战术报告全扫下地板，他要砸烂那个表彰功勋的奖杯。安纳金一定会把桌子腿都撞得摇晃，挤出先前灌满肚子的浓浓精液射更多进去。欧比旺会被他操到爽得尖叫，叫得整栋楼睡着的人全都听见。 

欧比旺兴奋地舔了舔唇。可是半晌过去，他所期待的事并没有发生。安纳金深呼吸一口气递给了他一支铅笔，还有一张报纸。

欧比旺迷惑不已。

"这是做什么？"他问，盯住那支笔感觉手痒得厉害。

"陪我玩填字游戏。"

安纳金说，嗓音嘶哑，似乎欲望还未平复。欧比旺眨眨眼把目光看向他，怀疑他有毛病，或者自己的听觉出了问题。

安纳金怒极反笑。

"忘了怎么写字了吗？那我先来。"

他说着很潦草地写下第一个单词。E开头，安纳金选择从中间最长的那行开始。

欧比旺又坐在椅子里呆了半晌。他看上去很困惑，仍然不解。但是安纳金一直耐心等候。他把玩着手里的铅笔，看似专注，神情又心不在焉。

欧比旺皱紧眉头慢慢拿起另一只笔。他用右手握住，写出单词时有种不真实的感觉。11个字母，欧比旺本以为就像安纳金说的，他早就忘了该如何拼写。

安纳金的怒气消失了。

"还不错。"他咕哝一句，很快写出第二个接着进行游戏。欧比旺又是一阵迟疑，仿佛思索良久，才慢慢跟上他的节奏。

但是当他们把整个框架都差不多填满，欧比旺反应的速度已经跟他不相上下。安纳金看上去非常高兴，他拿起橡皮，像个孩子嘴角浮现出欧比旺完全瞧不懂的笑容。

"再来一次？刚才写过的那些不许重复。"

欧比旺点点头，他打起精神把身子往桌前凑近了些。

安纳金把他约来就是为了玩填字游戏？欧比旺用笔头戳起下巴，从前他就喜欢这么做，一个人思考时他不知不觉就养成这样的坏习惯。

时间过得很快，墙角的落地钟渐渐走向12点，两个人把游戏玩了一遍又一遍，有输有赢。最后一次欧比旺足足想了五分钟才把所有空着的地方全给填满，他顿时不自禁为胜利喜笑颜开。

安纳金闻声忽然看向他，眼神沉醉迷离，仿佛欧比旺的笑让他移不开眼。

欧比旺忙收敛情绪，他回过神垂下头，感到侧脸克制不住地升温。

_自己到底在做什么？_

欧比旺慌张地想，安纳金是他的主人，他们只能在仪式碰面，侍者出现在这个家的唯一用途就是生下孩子——他猛地从椅子里站起。

"我该走了。"欧比旺对安纳金说。但是当安纳金把他叫住，他还是停了脚步。

"等等，明天还来吗？我可以让你……看一本书。"

安纳金走过来绕到欧比旺对面。他离得好近，黑色的军服几乎贴住侍者服。欧比旺心头一团乱。

"书？"

安纳金点头。"简奥斯汀。如果后天你也愿意来，我可以再挑一本。"

欧比旺愤怒地抬头瞪向比他更高更壮的年轻男子。这算什么？权利的施舍？

"你想要什么，"他握紧拳头，"这些被禁止的东西是无价的，我只是个侍者，根本没有任何东西能拿来跟你交换。"

安纳金看着他。

"我想要你吻我一下，只是吻，很简单。"

"吻你？"

"吻我，然后你就能经常来这儿，这间书房里的所有东西除了我也都属于你。"

欧比旺感觉被人掐住了脖子。他宁愿安纳金直接操他，而不是这样害的他浑身发抖，嘴唇因为渴望而发干。

"我想要你吻我，欧比旺。"

安纳金又说一遍，他垂下头，声音低沉得像蛊惑人心的魔咒。欧比旺难以抗拒，他闭眼吻了过去。

第二天欧比旺途经花园，雨终于停了，他戴好兜帽手拿圣经又一次看到黑色的轿车等在铁门外。有个格外年轻的男孩，瞧上去只有十七八，脸蛋上还满是雀斑，正拽着颈前的领带不知所措地系好又解开。他好像不知该干什么，令欧比旺想起刚到研究所面试的学生，一个个紧张的随时都要昏厥。

男孩看到了他，欧比旺的脚步不自觉又慢一些。

"你好，"男孩说，似乎是第一次在电视之外见到侍者，他把吃惊全写在脸上，心无城府想都想不到要遮掩，"我叫尼克，今天是我第一天来将军府。"

欧比旺点点头。"新来的司机，"他不打算把自己的名字告诉这个男孩，不想带去新的麻烦，"你之前那位呢？知道他去了哪吗？"

男孩苦恼地挠挠头。

"不太清楚，他好像犯了什么错，将军打发他去了别的地方。"

"人活着吗。"欧比旺问，男孩被吓了一跳。

"我想，应该是活着吧……老天！我该怎么做！"

他似乎急得团团转，欧比旺又有点想笑，但他忍住了。

"擦车吧，将军会喜欢的。"他说，在男孩惊讶的目光中转身看向晨曦笼罩的大宅。

欧比旺猜不出安纳金躲在哪一扇窗后注视自己。又或者别的眼目，或者阿米达拉，他们都在暗中窥视。

但是他和安纳金之间现在有了新的秘密。

他们是同谋者。

今晚，欧比旺会献上第二个吻。


	5. Chapter 5

“越来越糟了。”

“什么？”

欧比旺把头抬起来，从镜子里看向站在浴室门旁，衣服又脏又乱，浑身透着疲惫糟透了的安纳金。

“内战，那个叫做西斯的宗教组织，他们就快赢了。共和党派在议会节节败退，新的法律又颁布一条。从今天起所有的女教授都不允许去学校，我的同学也有很多课上一半就被请离了教室。”

“那是你脸上擦伤的来由吗？”欧比旺吐干净嘴里的泡沫，他也很累，研究所人心惶惶。但他还是把牙刷放到一边拿起一条干净毛巾，“他们有没有再为难你？别的地方有受伤吗？过来。”欧比旺说，关好水龙头用温水打湿了毛巾。

“我没事，只是关禁闭。”

安纳金摇摇头走进浴室，他站到欧比旺跟前。欧比旺的手小心翼翼地从覆盖了颧骨的小片淤青擦过。

“她叫什么名字，那个让你头脑发热跟军队动手的女生？”

“阿索卡，”安纳金小声嘀咕，“我们以前就认识。她住的地方离我很近，课堂上也老是和我分到一组，你千万别多想——”

“我没多想，我只是担心你。你还年轻，容易冲动，容易感情用事。”

欧比旺放下了毛巾，他忧虑地蹙紧眉。安纳金不悦地注视着他，蓝眼睛在厚重鬈发的遮挡下泛着模糊的光。

“你应该担心的是你自己。”安纳金突然说。

“我有什么好担心？”欧比旺扭开脸，他勉强微笑着躲掉了安纳金的视线，弯下腰又一次把毛巾弄湿。

他若无其事地揉搓一遍又一遍，手心和指头尖都渐渐被热水烫得发红。安纳金从来没有因为生日那天的匆匆而别生气，他太过聪明，他什么都懂。他猛地从身后紧紧抱住欧比旺。

“我听说他们抓的不只是没结婚的年轻女人，还包括双性人。欧比旺，你会来例假吗？”

“你说什么？”欧比旺停下动作，他有些发怔并为这样唐突的提问感到尴尬，“怎么可能！”

“但你能怀孕，”安纳金抱着他的腰，开口时嘴唇用力贴住他脖子上的皮肤摩擦，“如果我射进去，你就会怀上孩子。”

这不再是疑问，而是陈述事实。欧比旺揪紧了毛巾，他抬头看向镜子，眼前慢慢浮现出可怕的，自己挺大肚子，手脚变得笨拙，整个人都因为怀孕改变了的样子。他会为安纳金，或者任何一个将他的身体拿去征用的陌生男子，变得更像是……女人吗？安纳金轻轻把左手放上他左心房的胸口。

“这里也会鼓起来，分泌出乳汁喂养孩子，是不是？”

“我……我不知道，或许……”欧比旺喘气，他难堪地闭上眼，想要从安纳金怀里挣扎出去。但是安纳金不断给予他的琐碎的吻让一切变得困难，欧比旺腿软，他挪不开脚。上帝，明天他需要穿件能盖住整个脖子的高领毛衣。

“你会愿意为我怀上孩子吗？我们的孩子。别离开我，我一定会变强大保护你，我向你保证。”

欧比旺合上了手里的《双城记》。

“我什么也没感觉到。”

他突然说，安纳金始终看着他出神的目光迷惑地聚焦。

“肚子，我没有任何感觉，”欧比旺把脸转向安纳金，“我想我没有怀孕。”

这是他们私会的第26个夜晚。

安纳金皱起眉头，他坐在距离欧比旺一张圆茶几的沙发里，一条腿压着另一条腿。像是不知该如何搭话，他凝重、并简单地“哦”了一声。

“仪式举行过七次，这个月的受孕期也早已结束，如果我根本不能受孕呢？如果那些医疗诊察有误，或者是这段时间我的身体发生了新的变化。我太老了，变成了不孕者，他们会把我送到哪里？”

欧比旺问安纳金，他不确定自己的声音有没有紧张和发抖，安纳金慢慢把腰坐直了。

“你哪也不用去。”

“你要保护我吗？”欧比旺好似想到什么，他腼腆地一笑，“这事你说了不算。即使你变强大，你成了皇帝陛下最宠信的人，现在你能保护的也只有阿米达拉。”

安纳金慢慢把牙齿咬紧了，他被激起满腔怒火，欧比旺能看出皮肤之下逐渐紧绷的颚骨。

“你把她保护得好极了。”欧比旺轻声赞道，听起来仿佛夜莺欢快地唱了只歌。

“要在这里做吗？现在。”安纳金说，他看向欧比旺的眼神克制又压抑，似乎只要欧比旺肯点头就会不顾一切。

欧比旺讶异地挑高一条眉毛。

“不，我想还是不必了，谢谢你的好意。”

欧比旺摇摇头拒绝。他打开书心不在焉翻上几页，忽然又开口。

“阿米达拉很高兴，我没有怀上孩子，”欧比旺望着壁炉上方挂着的硕大麋鹿头标本，“今天她特意把我叫到起居室里，询问我这几天有没有感觉哪里不舒服。我说没有。她比我有经验，自然非常高兴。主动说要帮我预约检查，甚至给我沏了杯茶，好像由衷地为我的健康感到快乐。”

“帕德梅……她本来就很善良。”安纳金坐立不安地捏紧了拳头。

欧比旺又是一笑。

“那是你爱她的理由吗？善良？你好像从没那样评价过我。印象中我在你口中总是啰嗦，有点斤斤计较，爱摆长辈架子，某些时候甚至不近人情——”

“够了！你到底想说什么！”

安纳金烦躁起来，他粗暴地打断欧比旺。

“没什么，”欧比旺的表情渐渐变得木然，笑容从嘴角消失，他的眼神空洞的像个从未真正存在过的虚拟人偶，“只是觉得下个月我就会被遣送回教会。恐怕再也没有好运遇上你这样慷慨，肯让我多读几本书的男主人。你的夫人也那么善良。我想再抓紧机会多跟人聊聊天解闷罢了。”

“我说了你不会离开，你就永远，永远别想再一次抛下我——”

安纳金冷笑一声伸出了手。欧比旺肩膀剧烈一痛，这才觉察不知什么时候安纳金已经来到了他面前。高大的男人从沙发里起身抓住他，两眼布满血丝，有一瞬间忽然又令他想起遥远的、那个老早就随着时光流逝，偶尔在记忆深处才会出现拥住他哭闹撒娇的男孩。

没错，是欧比旺不告而别。

他走之后安纳金究竟是怎样度过的呢？安纳金变了这么多，他结了婚，如欧比旺所愿，娶了一个货真价实的女人，他很安全。欧比旺的颠沛流离是值得的，他没有把不详带给安纳金。贪婪又邪恶的双性人啊，他们全都是引人堕落的潘多拉魔盒，是比女人更可恶的罪孽。体面的人绝不该被他们所迷惑。欧比旺真高兴，他觉得自己一定会为安纳金的家庭美满感到快活！可是他没有——他只感到妒忌，从重逢的第一天起，他就恨自己做出的决定，恨安纳金温柔的怜悯。

26天，他们吻别过26次，每一次欧比旺都在后悔这错过的七年，嫉妒阿米达拉也这样触碰过安纳金的嘴唇。欧比旺忍下呻吟祈祷安纳金对他做些比吻更过火的事，不要是仪式、而是真真正正的做爱。

他如饥似渴地读完一本书又想读第二本，用橡皮把报纸上的填字游戏一遍遍擦干净再重新写满，炫耀自己不再生疏的笔法和词汇。安纳金为他放音乐，那些流行过的唱片在深夜里婉转低吟只有两个人聆听的有关爱情的经典曲目。欧比旺几乎要高兴地哭出来，当他发现这间书房精心收藏的不只小说，还有曾经他最擅长的基因工程——欧比旺的笑容慢慢变得更多，他的恐惧也变得更多。

他变得更像是从前的欧比旺。

欧比旺一个人躺在阁楼里再也睡不好觉。他总怕有人突然闯进来，搜查他的房间找到安纳金和他私会的蛛丝马迹把他抓走。他频繁地梦到安纳金，想亲口质问他到底知不知道如果返回教会，等待自己的下场是什么？怀不上孩子的使女和侍者是罪人。欧比旺的身上没留过疤痕，那些训导的嬷嬷手段精明，专挑脚心和指甲这样的地方下手。但是这些也没关系，欧比旺不在乎。他在乎的是如果他再一次离开安纳金该怎么办？当他再被分配到新的家庭，失去这来之不易的宝贵一切躺上另一张床会不会立刻崩溃到发疯？为什么安纳金向他索要的不只是欲望，他还要给他这么多错觉和希望，一点点残忍地拔除他身上的盔甲，妄想把那个弄丢了的欧比旺找回来。仿佛他还爱他，没有把他看成一件工具，对他还怀有那种早就禁止的，对人类繁衍毫无用处完全多余的情感。

欧比旺害怕极了，他从没这么怕过。七年前他离开安纳金时还有勇气，他告诉自己是为了他们两个人好。现在他不想离开，他只有战战兢兢，他患得患失。那些快要被他忘干净的快乐日子重新找上门，把被教会折磨到麻木不仁的几年蹉跎变成了彻头彻尾的笑话。

欧比旺茫然无措，他仰起头看进安纳金的双眼，担心从中会寻找到属于安纳金、或者是他自己软弱无能的泪水。

他庆幸自己什么也没找到。

安纳金逐渐放松了手的力气。他轻轻伸出拇指摩挲欧比旺眼下的泪痣，温暖的掌心紧贴脸颊。欧比旺不由自主靠过去，沉溺地想要离抚摸他的人更近。

"欧比旺……"安纳金的口吻像在叹气。

"嗯。"

"明天我想带你去一个地方。我们出去，早点来书房找我。"

"什么地方？"

"曾经的你或许会很喜欢的地方。"

安纳金似乎开了个玩笑。欧比旺不确定，他的表情愈发显得困惑。

"不会有人发现吗，双胞胎，还有阿米达拉怎么办？"

"他们要去参加受洗礼，明天日出前才回来，"安纳金抬手刮了刮欧比旺的鼻子，欧比旺看上去呆呆的，他喜欢欧比旺偶尔犯迷糊，"怎么样，要来吗？"

"好。"欧比旺点头，安纳金弯下腰凑近来吻他，两条修长的手臂撑在扶手两侧像张开的囚笼把他困住——第27次吻别，用嘴唇触碰嘴唇，他们之间最纯粹的肌肤相亲。

"我绝不会让任何人把你带走，这次连你自己也不行……"

安纳金吻着他的下唇呢喃。欧比旺张开嘴，让一条舌头侵入领地，唾液在唇齿间交换，逐渐从干燥变得湿润。

 _安纳金真的还有可能爱着自己吗？_ 欧比旺想问，却又不敢去要答案。但他明白自己爱安纳金。爱过，并且会一如既往地爱下去。

***

夜，时钟刚过九点。

如果有任何人站在窗前偷看，或许能看到浓墨描画的星空下有两个模糊的影子穿过花园渐渐消失在大宅后门。他们没有点灯，没有佣人作陪，轿车仿佛约好了等在院墙外，人一坐进去便立刻发动沿着马路行驶。

欧比旺靠着车窗往外看，整片社区都在沉睡。八点宵禁的法令施行了五年，再也没有强奸案发生，因为授精仪式不叫强奸。女人也不能随意出门，不能在大街上打扮得花枝招展招蜂引蝶，她们让男人兴致缺缺。

车开得四平八稳，很快远离社区驶上高速，尼克虽然年纪轻技术却出人意料的好。欧比旺观察着不断变换的夜景，几乎都忘了科洛桑有这样庞大，曾经也是独树一帜以科技和艺术同时享誉世界的金融中心。

"把斗篷脱了，"这时安纳金说，打断了欧比旺的沉思，"还有十分钟就会遇到第一个检查站，做好准备。"

欧比旺紧张起来，他拉下帽子照安纳金所说脱掉斗篷，叠好了塞进座椅角落。安纳金的目光看向他，落到他身上那件与自己相似，除了靴子颜色全白的帝国军服。那让欧比旺浑身不自在，甚至不知该把两只手摆放到哪里。

"放松，"安纳金又说，"没有人会发现，他们只是例行公事。"欧比旺点了点头，却不能自主地回忆起刚才在书房里换衣，他背对安纳金，把身上穿的侍者服全部脱掉只剩内裤。欧比旺不知道安纳金是否一直有看，但是当他发现扣子错了，心烦意乱地解开刚要重新系的时候，安纳金就贴上来抱住了他。他站在欧比旺身后活动两只灵巧的手，为欧比旺穿好并不熟悉的军服，束紧腰带。欧比旺被勒的身子一晃，再怎样忽视也感觉得到紧贴耳畔的炙热呼吸。

"不夸我吗？我选得不错，尺寸刚好。"他对着欧比旺的耳朵笑。欧比旺垂下睫毛，毫不怀疑脸上的热度烧出了两片明显的红云。

"维达大人，检查队过来了。"

"嗯。"安纳金漫不经心应了一句，他降下车窗露出他的脸，行使他的特权，几乎是朝照过来的灯光投去凌厉一瞥。

"维达大人！"检查队的士兵立刻站直了，他慌张地行了个军礼，把目光飞速从尼克递过来的证件和后排座椅上扫过。

"没有问题，放行。"他对通讯器说，军姿站得挺拔目送车辆远去。

欧比旺慢慢把眼神瞟向安纳金。

"想说什么，"安纳金的表情又变得松动，他挑起眉毛靠向座椅用一种耍赖皮的语气，"要是骂我的话还是省省吧。"

欧比旺用余光瞥见尼克抓着方向盘从后视镜里来回扫视他们俩，满面震惊，他大概从没听过安纳金这样跟人讲话。欧比旺忍回冲动，皱紧眉抿了下唇。

"没什么。"他摇摇头，也靠着椅背安静下来，然后安纳金抓住了他的手。

几根手指缠着他不断掰开又勾紧，指肚挠痒似的来回摩擦圆润的指甲，像一个闲不下来寻求关注的顽皮孩童。欧比旺没能把手抽回去，他默许了，甚至无奈地闭上双眼。

"还有多久才能到？"

"一个小时，要睡会吗？"安纳金侧头问，声音贴着他的耳朵，身体随即又往右挪近了点。欧比旺犹豫片刻，慢慢把头靠上去。

他握住安纳金的手，很快睡着了。

当他再次被安纳金唤醒，车已经停在了拥挤的地下停车场。欧比旺看见数不清的豪华轿车，安纳金仍牵着他，为他也戴好一张遮挡住上半张脸的面具。

他们走进电梯，楼层持续往下，似乎渐渐抵达了深不可测的地心。欧比旺逐渐闻到香水、烟、还有酒的气味，那令他头晕目眩。

"这里究竟是什么地方？"欧比旺走出电梯问，目光锁定走廊尽头宽敞的门，有吵闹的音乐和爽朗的大笑声不断传来，简直不可思议，仿佛来自另一个遥远的遗落了的世界。欧比旺感到心跳不受控制地逐渐加快。

" _荡妇俱乐部_ ，他们故意取了个这么个名字，"安纳金回过头，面具下的嘴角微微上翘，"我没骗你，你的确喜欢，是不是？"


	6. Chapter 6

荡妇俱乐部里的每一个男人都戴着面具。

他们身穿军装，或者旧式西服，怀里搂着一个、两只手左拥右抱的也不在少数。娇滴滴的女人倚在他们怀中浓妆艳抹，血一般的红唇时笑时骂，各式各样的裙子包装着她们的胴体。她们不再需要面具，妆容就是最好的面具。

有一个丰满的金发妞正在台上唱歌，她的嗓音甜腻，脑袋浅得发光，身体跟随音乐来回摇摆，蓝色光滑的亮片裙使她看上去好像一条美人鱼。

欧比旺抬头看向自吊顶垂落不断旋转的梦幻水晶球灯，那是80年代迪斯科舞厅最流行的款式，意外地很搭这里仿佛穿梭时光机的氛围。

"要酒吗？"这时一个打扮成兔女郎的女人端着托盘来到他们面前。欧比旺回过神，看到安纳金拿过两杯。女人却不着急走，她像是努力试着表现出羞涩的模样打量安纳金，假睫毛忽来闪去。安纳金只看着她微笑。

"好吧，"端着盘子的女人这下停止卖弄扫了欧比旺一眼，"要是你们改变主意可以随时找我，我叫苏珊娜。"她甩了甩红色的秀发踩着高跟鞋走开了。

安纳金把酒给欧比旺。

"我们不能傻站着，会惹人注意，得找地方坐下。"

他率先朝角落里走，欧比旺缓步跟上。眩晕的感觉还未从他头脑里消失，他还是难以相信在帝国成立的第三年，科洛桑居然还保留着这样的地下场所。那些寻欢作乐的男人毫无疑问都是有权势的高官，表面上同所有人一样遵从教会的管治，实际上却独享放纵的权利。至于那些女人……

他坐进沙发，酒杯放上桌面时青色的橄榄微微摇晃，欧比旺感觉自己的胃也跟着摇晃几下。

"等我一会儿。"安纳金凑近他的耳朵说。欧比旺抬头茫然看着他走向吧台，跟那个酒保模样打着领带的女人说了几句话。女人被逗得开心极了，然后安纳金回来，手里拿着什么。

"要吗？"

是半包烟，安纳金掏出一根动作娴熟地递到欧比旺面前。欧比旺垂下眼眸舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，像一块在火苗烘烤下不自觉张开的贝壳。他含住烟，安纳金随即把打火机熄灭丢到一边，端起酒杯抿了两口。

"这些女人都是什么人？"欧比旺用手指夹着烟，睫毛微微颤抖，整个人好像都慢慢松弛了。

"妓女，高级妓女。"

"不，我是问她们以前是什么人。"

"你觉得呢？"

"我不知道。"

"猜猜看。"

"天使？她们命不错。"

安纳金靠着沙发嗤笑了一会儿。

"左边那个穿红裙子的是研究海洋生物学12年的专家。你正前方坐在大腿上跟人调情那位是大学里的教授。刚才给我烟的据说是女同性恋，但同性恋在这儿也得做事。"

"做事？"

"陪人上床。"

"我明白你的意思，”欧比旺把烟从唇边挪开，他轻描淡写地弹两下，“你知道的可真清楚，来这里做过几回事？"

安纳金收敛了笑容。

"阿米达拉也来过吗？"

"不，外面的女人进不来。"

"那就是你懒得碰她的理由？"欧比旺接着问，他翘起一条腿，慢条斯理地昂起脖子长出一口烟雾，"因为她在家跟你上床时表现得刻板无趣，她怕隔墙有耳，还是她已经听信了电视上整天说的那套胡话？性是羞耻的，女人应该相夫教子，她们不能有欲望。"

安纳金沉默不语。

"她本来也是这些女人中的一员，共和党的参议员，多了不起啊，"欧比旺仿佛感到可笑至极，他的嘴角讥讽地上翘， _那让他自己无比厌恶，_ "你费了多大力气才把她保住？"

"帕徳梅不能一个人待在这种地方，"安纳金生硬地解释，"她不像这些人，她会屈辱到自杀。"

"为什么？我倒是觉得这里不错，我宁愿来这儿。"

"我知道。"

安纳金阴沉地说。欧比旺把脸扭向他，手中的烟慢慢放下了。

"我知道你从没试着去想究竟是谁把你是双性人的秘密举报给纠察队，是不是？因为有太多人选，多到连你自己也记不清楚。"

安纳金猛地抓紧了欧比旺，他抓得非常使力，手指在欧比旺瘦到一只手就能圈紧的腕骨上留下红痕。欧比旺的左手也握成拳头用力到骨节发白。

"所以你带我来这种地方，是想证明我是个十足的荡妇？"欧比旺的嘴边还在笑，眼底却失去了所有温度，"看来我在你心里的价值比怀上孩子的容器还多那么一点，阿米达拉满足不了的性欲我能满足，因为我跟所有人上床，是一个廉价的妓女，"欧比旺把头轻轻枕上安纳金的肩膀，伸出另一只右手悄悄向下摸到安纳金的两腿之间，用拇指和食指卡住被军服遮挡的裤裆有技巧地描画，"那么维达大人想要我怎么做呢？要我脱光了衣服当着这些人的面骑上去吗？你这么快就硬了，每次举行仪式的时候也硬得好厉害，精液射得我好满，在众人围观下操一个被迫守身如玉的荡妇可真让你兴奋？"欧比旺低语。他伸出舌尖舔了舔安纳金的耳廓，心不在焉地用唾液润湿，直到那里的皮肤跟安纳金盯着他的眼神一样红。

"真的吗，欧比旺，我想操你，那就是你唯一能感受到的？"安纳金望着他的眼睛笑了笑。欧比旺喉咙一紧，手指的动作慢慢停住了。

他坐直了身躯。

"我去下洗手间。"欧比旺端起桌上的酒一饮而尽。

当欧比旺回来，他看到安纳金一个人坐在沙发里，除了手指间的一点红全都是黑色，他与周围的黑暗融为了一体，看上去好孤单、好落寞。那点红是一根燃烧的香烟。欧比旺记得安纳金从不抽烟，最起码跟他在一起的时候从来不抽。

那道游离的目光忽然对上欧比旺，隔着一小片人来人往的舞池，却只是注视没有进一步动作。这点跟从前也不太一样，要是以前他一定第一时间冲过来，牵住欧比旺的手，或者直接抱住，好像欧比旺让他很没有安全感，从眼皮底下溜开一小会儿也不行。

他觉得追欧比旺的人实在太多，烂情史也太多。欧比旺很无辜地说自己马上就要三十岁，你不要拿你们年轻人的标准来衡量我。然后他故意抱起胳膊挑衅安纳金，问他既然这么介意，干嘛当初非要追自己？

"我不是介意，"安纳金很没有底气地咕哝，"我只是……"

_他只是太喜欢，喜欢到想把一个人完全据为己有。_

欧比旺把脚迈向吧台。他给自己又要了杯酒，更浓、更烈，喝进肚子会让嗓子冒烟，胃里着火。 _感谢原力，_ 他的胃病这几年倒是好了。

他忽然又想起阿米达拉，安纳金爱阿米达拉吗？或许也是爱的，她弥补了欧比旺离开以后的伤痛和空虚，给了欧比旺没能给的安全感，一个完整的家。安纳金一直想要一个家，他的心很广阔，装得下许多人，安纳金总想把在乎的朋友全保护在羽翼下，不像欧比旺天性凉薄。欧比旺不成家也觉得没所谓，他可以对所有人温柔但谁也不爱，甚至很早前就订好了一口棺材打算将来随便葬在研究所。

可是这个家现在也摇摇欲坠。欧比旺回忆起阿米达拉对他的敌意，把他在教会的几年调查得一清二楚。是不是从一开始她就知道安纳金心里一直有一个人，为欧比旺永远保留着位置，她无法容忍欧比旺怀上孩子。安纳金说她善良，她或许的确对别人善良，但不包括欧比旺。

欧比旺不想卷入这个家庭，他宁愿自己从未与安纳金重逢。安纳金让他变得多愁善感，变得自私，变得有血有肉，变得又像是一个普通人。

为什么安纳金和他有那么多不同，偏偏又总要互相吸引互相折磨？

欧比旺喝完了酒，他不知道这是第几杯，但是一只手忽然阻拦了他。这次力度使得非常轻，仿佛害怕他一碰就碎。

"别喝了。"安纳金又在叹气。欧比旺放下杯子，他点了点头，安纳金只要说句好话就能让他心软的像一朵云。他不想再挣扎了，他觉得徒劳又疲惫。

"我们做吗。"欧比旺主动开口问，他想要安纳金操他，马上、现在——开一间房，他愿意和安纳金纠缠一整个夜晚。

安纳金的回答是牵着他的手立刻转身走向楼梯。

***

212，欧比旺站在了212号房的地毯上。

安纳金把灯打开，摘掉面具开始解紧勒脖子的衣领。欧比旺四处打量房间的摆设，是最常见的酒店套房，除了宽大的床和看上去很舒适非常适合跪到上面的沙发没什么值得瞩目。床头柜摆放着套子和润滑，如果拉开抽屉，兴许还能找到一些情趣玩具。

"直接开始吗？"已经脱掉外衣的安纳金把衣服挂到椅背上，他似乎犹豫了一秒，取下了手上的戒指，"还是你想先准备一下。"

欧比旺的注意力转向他。

"我去洗洗。"欧比旺看着那双逐渐燃烧起浓烈情欲的蓝眸，忽然又想要退缩，他匆匆走进浴室里。

水开了，欧比旺关上门脱掉衣服站在洗手台前，却迟迟没有动作。

他看着镜子里的人，感到很陌生，很丑陋。

欧比旺已经忘了有多久没照过这样清晰的镜子，教会里没有，阁楼也没有。因为上面的人总是怕他们自杀，怕他们伤害肚子里的子宫，把镜子敲碎划破又白又无力的手臂。

欧比旺看到自己全身都是不健康的苍白，他的皮肤见不到阳光，除了骨头好像也没剩下什么多余的软肉。头发有些乱，胡子有点长，欧比旺下意识先打开柜子找到剪刀修理了一番。

然后他洗干净手，洗了一遍又一遍，时间耽搁的越久就越有一种把衣服穿上逃离这里的冲动。安纳金不会想要这个模样的自己。他要的是记忆里的欧比旺。那个常常笑，没这么瘦，说起话来风趣迷人，而不是瞻前顾后畏手畏脚什么都不敢的欧比旺。

欧比旺难过的想哭，他看见自己的眼眶慢慢泛了红。然后门突然开了，安纳金径直走了进来。

"安纳金……"欧比旺没能控制住嗓音的颤抖，他全身都开始发抖，安纳金从身后扯过他的手臂将他整个人转过来。

"我等不了了，"安纳金低头吻住欧比旺，舌头伸进嘴里掀起暴风。这个吻狂乱又粗野，不同于他们温柔的吻别，欧比旺尝到血和性的味道，还有宣誓主权的发泄，"你进去太久，我怕你又要逃，你的确想逃是不是？"

欧比旺答不上话，安纳金在喘气间问他，粘腻的唾液在他们口中互相纠缠，逐渐又从嘴唇过渡到脖子、锁骨、胸口，留下一长串暧昧的湿痕接着往下。

安纳金跪到了地板上，他伸长舌头顺着欧比旺稍稍抬头的性器舔舐。欧比旺想把人给推开，他抓住安纳金的卷发，嘴里不清楚地呜咽着什么。

脏，欧比旺觉得自己好脏，他后悔没先洗澡，他早该知道安纳金根本不会给他机会再逃。

但是安纳金显然不介意，他忽然张大嘴试着将整根吞进去。欧比旺的前端渐渐抵上他的喉咙令他不适地想干呕，可安纳金只是摇动着头颅前后晃得更加用力。

他把嘴唇吸得咕啾响，口水渐渐从嘴角流到下巴。然后他吐出来，因为太急咳嗽了好几下，细长的银丝在他的牙齿和欧比旺已经完全挺立的柱身之间拉扯，红通通湿淋淋的布满水光。

安纳金抬眼瞟向欧比旺，握紧他的腰把整个人往后一推靠住洗手台站稳，另一只手伸进嘴里润湿了摸上大腿内侧。

他微微分开欧比旺的大腿肉舔上另一个私处，舌苔上细小的颗粒摩擦着入口画圈，吸吮拍打的轻响逐渐充斥整间房。安纳金慢慢再把舌头深入，直到舌根贴住阴唇，满当当地塞进阴道里。欧比旺忍不住开始呻吟，腹部略微起伏，揪紧头发的几根手指像是要往外拉又往里扯，连他自己都糊里糊涂。

安纳金很快就只用嘴先让他高潮一次。欧比旺浑身剧烈颤抖，前边没有射，安纳金却慢慢如愿以偿地吮着入口品尝到更多从阴道深处流出来的清液。

他迅速站起来，匆匆解开裤子掏出阴茎。还未平复的欧比旺气喘吁吁地看向他，脸颊通红，低垂柔软的眼睫毛沾满水雾。然后安纳金托起欧比旺一条紧绷的腿操进去，另一只手抓着腰让人半坐上水池借力。硕大的阴茎瞬间插入，欧比旺哼了一声，身体慢吞吞往下沉，又热又紧地将安纳金完美包裹。安纳金低头贴住欧比旺汗津津的颈窝不断使力，角度精准，头发也逐渐被汗水打湿，口中的喘息随着粗野的进犯越来越浑浊。

"欧比旺，欧比旺……"

他呻吟欧比旺的名字，察觉到欧比旺的小腿慢慢缠上他的腰，脚后跟在冲撞间像是催促他再快一些不停厮磨他的后臀。一只手也离开了头发向下抚摸。他摸安纳金的后颈，然后是包裹在薄薄一层衬衣里的宽阔背肌。欧比旺曾经很喜欢在那儿留下抓痕，就像安纳金喜欢用吻往他全身烙印属于自己的痕迹。

他们重复活塞运动。第一次安纳金没能够做太久，他想要这样操欧比旺已经想得发疯。他突然加速冲刺咬住欧比旺的肩膀胡乱冲撞几十个来回，动作像条马路边发情的野狗，精液便猛冲进欧比旺体内。刚刚被他略微捣开的子宫口跟着缓慢流出一股液体，温暖、湿濡地浇灌到还在不停喷射的顶端，令他浑身舒爽到酥麻发抖。

过了会儿他拔出来，满足，但仍然想要。

"欧比旺。"他又一次念欧比旺的名字，半硬的阴茎紧贴欧比旺泛红的大腿根——不，不只是大腿，欧比旺整个人都被他干得泛红。

"你想看着镜子做吗？还是去床上？"

安纳金问，一只手揉捏着流出精水的后臀，另一只手替欧比旺把凌乱的头发拨到耳后，指尖轻轻擦过眼角的碎纹。

欧比旺抬起湿润的眼睛看他，然后扫了眼光滑的镜子。

"去床上。"他扭开脸说，咬着嘴唇用两只手撑稳水池想要踩上地板。安纳金却突然弯腰将他抱起来，欧比旺吃了一惊。

"安纳金！"欧比旺的脸更红了，这比做爱还要羞耻。自己又不是真的女人，肚子上甚至还沾着几滴刚才喷出的精液，他完全不需要被这样……

"你太轻了，"安纳金皱着眉说，走到浴室外慢慢把欧比旺放上双人床，"凯瑟琳究竟有没有把饭煮好？"

欧比旺不自觉扯了下嘴角。

"她很好。只是那些健康的食物实在是让人没有胃口，也很难吃胖。"

安纳金看上去对这样的答案并不满意，他的眉头仍然紧锁。于是欧比旺凑过去搂住他的脖子，一边献上吻一边解开剩余的其他衣物。安纳金很快配合，裤子、内衣、军靴终于全部甩掉，赤身裸体搂抱在一起。

他们躺到床上边接吻边互相抚摸了会儿，欧比旺情不自禁地来回揉捏安纳金逐渐完全挺立的粗长性器，另一只手爱抚充满爆发力的腰臀。安纳金突然又把食指插进他腿间快速进出，精液被不断捣出来，带着薄茧的拇指揉搓按压光滑的卵蛋。双性人的女性生殖器官没有阴蒂，下体缺少毛发，阴囊也比正常男人要小，所以射精时通常只有少量几滴，那无法让女人怀孕。但是安纳金知道自己可以让欧比旺怀孕，他一定可以。

他拔出湿淋淋的手指突然塞进欧比旺口中，趴在欧比旺身上故意等人快高潮时插入。这次进入得非常深，动得也慢，几乎是把龟头推进子宫口研磨。欧比旺忍不住哭叫起来，他胡乱喊着安纳金反弓起腰，舌头在安纳金摸着口腔到处探索的时候反射性舔舐，眼泪和口水弄脏了他的脸，欧比旺被噎到口齿不清。安纳金随即又拿出手拉开他的两条腿扛到肩膀，一面动一面凝视他的表情，亲吻绯红的脸。欧比旺几乎整个人都被对折起来。他的腰软极了，脚踝又细，那一直都是安纳金最喜爱触碰的地方之一。

以前每次做完欧比旺的脚踝骨总是不可避免留下一些清晰的手指印。欧比旺板下脸训斥他，却被安纳金笑嘻嘻地说这不怪自己，要怪只能怪欧比旺天生拥有一副色情的皮囊，总是那么轻易便能留下令人浮想联翩的痕迹。

现在欧比旺全身又有了崭新的痕迹，他再也不是那个裹着衣服只打开双腿与生殖器连在一块没有感情的容器。

欧比旺渐渐随着持续不停的抽插将高潮无限延长，他的额发和鬓角全是汗水，下体渗出水。张着粉唇喘不过气似的伸长了嫩红舌尖，眼神涣散。两个乳头肿成浑圆的颗粒，诱惑着安纳金低头含进嘴里。

安纳金含住了，用牙齿轻咬，舌尖轮流挑逗，整个嘴唇牢牢包裹住边吮吸边往外拉扯。仿佛欧比旺的胸口还未怀孕就已经出了乳，安纳金要抢在孩子降生前把奶水全部吸干净。

"安纳金……别，求你别这样……求你了……"

欧比旺哭着向他求饶，安纳金充耳不闻。以前的他或许还会听欧比旺的话，现在他要给欧比旺一个孩子，或者两个，如果有必要想方设法让他不停生也没关系。这样欧比旺就不用回到教会，也离不开他。欧比旺会一直大着肚子，不管走到哪只要孩子饿了就得解开上衣露出沉甸甸的乳房，那里肿胀着，总是散发出阵阵成熟醇馥的奶香。

他再也不会像20岁时那样愚蠢。欧比旺因为下定决心分手允许他上床时不戴套，想要留给他最后一次难忘的性爱。安纳金却以为这是爱他的表示，他没射进去。那让安纳金后悔了很多年，他早该让欧比旺怀上孩子。

等这一次射干净以后安纳金翻身滚到床的另一边眼冒金星。欧比旺敞开双腿在他身旁喘息，似乎连把脚合拢的力气都没有，他们都有些精疲力尽。

"还想要吗？"然后欧比旺忽然问，安纳金闭着眼点头。

"再给我五分钟。"他嘶哑着嗓音说。

安纳金感觉床垫微微一晃，似乎身旁的人已经等不及了行动起来。安纳金恍惚中看见欧比旺软绵绵地四肢并用跪到床上，整张脸慢慢埋进他胯间。

安纳金长出一口气后仰起头骂了句脏话。

"我觉得用不了那么久。"欧比旺调侃，嘴巴吐着热气张大了把尚且柔软但尺寸依然可观的性器含进嘴里。这活太久没做，欧比旺含了好一会儿才找回熟练的节奏，凭着经验和记忆扭转舌头侍奉最让安纳金舒服的点，鼻尖拱进浓密的毛发。

安纳金果然很快又硬了，他想抓住欧比旺的后脑勺狠狠来几下，欧比旺却把他的手挥到一边。

“这次我要你看着。”

欧比旺吐出嘴里的阴茎分开腿坐上去，他开始骑，阴道夹紧了来回摇晃。

他像一个真正的荡妇。安纳金喘着粗气着了迷似的看欧比旺表演，欧比旺的表情完全沉溺。绿眼睛诉说着性的快感，嘴唇湿润半张，腿间那个入口反射着饥渴的水光，周围全都是挤出来的体液和白沫。

"安纳金，安纳金……"欧比旺每叫一次他的名字就摇晃得更加起劲。他扶稳了安纳金的胸膛，臀肉紧绷渐渐攀上又一次阴道高潮，内壁猛烈收缩，像一张贪婪的嘴挤压膨胀的柱身。过了片刻等他平静，他忍不住扭起屁股开始新一轮摆动。骑乘的姿势好像令他格外有感觉，他的水从两人结合的地方接连不断漏出来，安纳金躺在床上配合，让欧比旺找回身体被自己完全掌控的喜悦感。

他们互相注视，却又仿佛失了神。

安纳金用眼神不厌其烦地描摹欧比旺的侧脸，他的眉骨，他坚挺的鼻梁，他快乐餍足的表情。欧比旺舔着嘴唇像是在吻他，想被安纳金占有，只是安纳金。

当安纳金快要到达的时候他们再次换了位置。安纳金有些粗暴地将欧比旺整个人掀到床上，眼里全是烧红的情欲。欧比旺的脚踝被大手捉住，摆弄成两脚打开最屈辱的跪趴姿势，这有助于他受孕。然后安纳金扯过几个枕头垫到他身下，从背后操进去。粗长的阴茎瞬间长驱直入撑开两瓣摩擦到充血的阴唇完全抵达子宫。欧比旺的两条大腿被撞得发抖，因为过度被人使用感到了疼痛，但他没有退缩，只是哑声啜泣着让安纳金把精液又一次射进去。

当安纳金终于将欧比旺彻底灌满，他吻着欧比旺柔软发红的后颈满意地笑了。他们再也不会分开了，欧比旺注定要怀上他的孩子。

**尾声**

天快亮了，黑色的轿车如来时一样沿着道路行驶。欧比旺望向窗外，手被握着，那个人却已经靠着他的肩睡着了。尼克的目光偶尔还是会穿过后视镜好奇地看向这里，但尼克什么也不敢问，那不是他该问的问题。

欧比旺也不会问到底是谁把他是双性人的秘密说了出去，他惧怕知道答案，自己曾经差那么一点就能逃出去。

那个人是为了他好，他在教会平安地度过了好几年，分配到的第一个主人甚至无法行房事。

_他们都是为了对方好。_

欧比旺缓慢地阖上了眼。他抚摸着安纳金的手指，安纳金已经又把婚戒戴好了。欧比旺幻想着如果战争从未发生，那个为安纳金戴上戒指的人会不会是自己。他们可以尽情在大街上接吻，在咖啡店里像最惹人厌的情侣互相给对方拍照。欧比旺坐进电影院发现安纳金因为一部爱情片偷偷掉眼泪时一边递纸巾一边嘲笑。

如果研究所还在，欧比旺或许还能帮双胞胎治好奇怪的病。卢克1号，蕾雅2号，欧比旺愿意为了这两个可爱的小培养皿挖空自己所有遗传基因的知识。这样或许安纳金能变回去，他也能找回最好的自己。

欧比旺幻想着，他把另一只手慢慢摸向肚子，总有一天，他一定不会让安纳金和他的孩子在这样一个扭曲的世界里长大。

一定不会。


End file.
